Truly a Spy
by DaisyDay
Summary: (aka: 'True Lee a Spy') After a botched mission, Lee has to use all his spy skills to capture an assassin. His secret weapon? Amanda King! Set in late Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

(Most characters are part of the SMK universe)

.

SCARECROW AND MRS. KING

Truly a Spy

(aka True Lee a Spy)

.

_"Mo-ther! Have you seen it?"_

After a frantic search upstairs, Amanda hurriedly descended the stairs, rushing down to where her mother was in the kitchen, "I'd _just _had it in my hands and now it's gone!"

Sitting up at the counter, Dotty was busy making out the weekly grocery list. She looked over the top of her glasses and peered calmly at her frazzled daughter, wondering what the fuss was all about.

"Amanda, are you referring to that book _again_?" Dotty asked, as she then pointed towards the kitchen windowsill, "It's exactly where you left it last night."

Relief washed over Amanda's face at the sight of the book lying on the windowsill.

"Oh, thank goodness!" breathed Amanda gratefully, "Thank you, Mother, thank you!"

"No need to thank me, Dear," Dotty stated, as she returned back to her list and added another item with her pen, "You've been acting so jittery this morning that, I swear, if you were in a parked car right now, you'd get a speeding ticket!"

"Very funny, Mother," Amanda turned to face her mother, hands on her hips, "You, of all people, know how excited I am today, " her eyes were shining, "to think my favorite author, Lady Elizabeth Ellsworth, will have a book signing today!"

"Yes, yes, I believe you've mentioned that a mere _ten times_ in just the last half an hour," Dotty stated absentmindedly as she completed the grocery list, "I just hope you're as excited about going grocery shopping afterwards."

"Only if Lady Ellsworth needs canned tomatoes, which I doubt" Amanda half- teased and when her mother peered at her, she added, "Don't worry, Mother! I promise to go grocery shopping right after the book signing."

"And this time when you're doing the shopping, Amanda, dear," Dotty reminded her, "please remind Jeff the bagboy not to put the loaf of bread in the bottom of the grocery bag again. I just hate squashed bread!"

By now Amanda had poured herself a cup of coffee, "No squashed bread... got it, Mother."

"Good!" approved Dotty. She now lifted the list in order to read it better, "Now tell me if I've forgotten anything: Bananas, milk, cereal..."

As Dotty began the list, Amanda's mind wandered. With mug in hand, she intuitively walked over to the big, bright, cheery kitchen window and peered out. Her mother's geranium bushes were lovely, but Amanda was actually looking beyond them, secretly looking for signs of rustling leaves or _anything _that might imply that Lee Stetson was nearby.

"...ground beef, paper towels..." Dotty was still rattling off the list.

Amanda hadn't seen Lee in almost a week, but it seemed like eternity. With budget cuts, Mr. Melrose hadn't called her into work, so recently, she had been feeling rather...useless.

"...and last but not least, cranberry juice!" Dotty announced as she gratefully put the list down, "I think I've gotten everything. Anything I missed?"

"Yes, Mother." Amanda sighed as she continued to look longingly out the window.

Once more her daughter was distracted, and Dotty could not figure out why. Amanda had seemed excited all week about going to the book signing, but sprinkled inbetween those moments were times when her mood seemed almost morose. And now Amanda was looking out the window as if she had lost her best friend.

"And by the way, Amanda," Dotty stated at her half-listening daughter, "don't forget to pick some polka dot _rocks_ at the grocery store..."

"Alright, Mother," Amanda said, still glancing out the window, as if in a trance.

Dotty whipped off her glasses, "Amanda, you didn't hear a _word _I've said! In fact, you've been so distracted all this week. What is going on with you?"

That finally got Amanda's attention.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Mother," Amanda tried to focus and gave her mom a half-smile, "I guess I've just been so excited about getting an autograph from Lady Ellsworth that it's hard to concentrate on anything else! After all, how often does a bestselling novelist come to our town?"

"You've got a point there," Dotty now got off her stool, "Well, just don't be late getting back from the book signing, Dear. Remember, Philip and Jamie both have baseball practice after school."

"...I've got it all under control, Mother..." Amanda assured her as she felt an emptiness in the pit of her stomach. Her mood instantly changed, however, when she glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Oh! The bookstore should be open by now!" She quickly took her last sip of coffee, placed the mug next to the sink, hurried over to the counter, grabbed the grocery list and leaned over to give her mother a peck on the cheek, "And don't worry, Mother," Amanda assured her, "I know what I need to do...book signing, grocery shopping, picking up the boys from school and then I'll be home in plenty of time for baseball practice."

As Amanda rushed to the door, her mother called her back, "Oh, and, Amanda, dear..."

Amanda froze.

_Now what? she frustratingly thought._

"Yes, Mother?" she tried not to sound impatient.

Dotty gestured towards the window sill, "You've forgotten about the book again, Dear."

"Oh!" Color rose to Amanda's cheeks as she rushed back and grabbed the book, "Thank you, and good-bye, Mother!" she gave a final wave with the book, turned and scurried out the door.

Dotty could only shake her head as the door slammed shut.

The kitchen seemed so quiet now that Amanda wasn't scrambling around the kitchen.

Funny how Amanda's moody demeanor coincided with her not going into work this week. Could _that_ be the reason for Amanda's changes in moods? Dotty pondered. She really didn't understand what it was about Amanda's job that kept her so...so enthralled.

_Well, far be it for me to interfere_! Dotty determined, as she went upstairs to clean the mirrors.

.

.

HONK! HONK!

Meanwhile, Lee Stetson was doing the opposite of _rushing_ as he stood stagnant outside next to his car, watching the ruckus on the street.

Traffic had come to a standstill.

Twenty minutes away from Amanda's house, a major street closure had all lanes blocked off, due to a 'car accident'. Cars were unable to drive through, giving drivers no choice but to u-turn or to wait at a standstill, causing a traffic jam of unbelievable proportions.

And Lee was involved in the middle of all this.

Ignoring the frustrated looks of drivers unable to get through, he was rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the Mercedes-Benz in front of him. It had been involved in an accident; or rather, the Mercedes he was assigned to protect had been involved in a_ murder, _making it NOT an accident.

And now the man he was to look after, along with his driver was shot dead in the Mercedes. Rarely has he bungled an assignment, but this would go down as one of those few times.

The mission had seemed simple enough.

_Lee had been assigned lead agent in the protection of Russian double spy Boris Varushkin. The Agency driver would be driving Varushkin in a bulletproof Mercedes while Lee followed behind in his Porsche. The first part of the drive went as expected._

_Then things went tragically wrong._

_With the Mercedes in the front and Lee situated in the back car, the mini-convoy had stopped at a red light. When the light turned green, the traffic ahead of the Mercedes had moved forward, but the vehicle containing Varushkin inside had not moved an inch._

_"What's going on up there?" Lee wondered to himself, looking at the backlights of the stationary Mercedes . He then became restless, wondering why the agent driving the Mercedes up ahead was not doing his job, "Come on! Come on!"_

_Cars from behind began honking, causing Lee to at last get out of his vehicle to check up on the Mercedes to find out the reason for the delay. Upon approaching the vehicle, the tinted windows of the limo were so dark that it was impossible to see anything clearly, so Lee put his face right up to the window. _

_His expression was one of shock as he viewed two slumped bodies in the vehicle, the driver on one side, and Varushkin on the passenger side._

_"Dammit!" Lee exclaimed as he tried to force open driver side door of the Mercedes._

_It was locked, so Lee had no choice but to take out his gun and use the butt of it to break the driver side window. Lee turned away as glass shattered everywhere. Peering inside once again, it was clear that both the driver and the Russian Informant were both dead, shot in the head._

And that's how an easy escort job to the Agency turned into a miscalculated murder scene.

As police maintained order on the street by cordoning a specific area from public scrutiny, Lee was talking over the situation with the agent in charge of the investigation.

No one, including Lee, could figure out how in the short length of time it took for the Mercedes to stop at a red light, someone had been able to get in, shoot two people, and get out of the vehicle without being seen by him. And this all occurred in the middle of broad daylight, too.

Agent John Duncan, the detective in charge of the investigation, was in the backseat of the Mercedes to inspect the interior of the vehicle, At last he emerged.

"What did you find, Duncan?" Lee immediately wanted to know.

"Nothing much," Agent John Duncan declared, "I didn't find any hidden exit or secret panel in the floor of this Mercedes. From what I can gather, the only way in or out of this vehicle is through the doors."

"**_That's...not...possible_**!" Lee loudly disputed, "No one entered through any of the doors except the driver and Varushkin! The driver and I personally walked Varushkin from his house to the Mercedes. Then before they entered the vehicle I made a thorough search of its interior. No one, and I mean _no one_ entered or left the vehicle during the entire drive! I personally made sure of that!"

The agent scratched his head, befuddled, "Then the police will have to put an APB out on a killer ghost."

_Dammit_! Lee swore under his breath again, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the situation.

"Say," Agent Duncan suggested to Lee after his search inside the vehicle, "You don't think there's a possibility that the driver shot and killed Varushkin and then turned the gun on himself in a murder/suicide pact, do you?"

"Definitely not a murder/suicide," Lee murmured, almost to himself, "because if the driver shot Varushkin and then shot himself dead, where's the gun?"

"Good point," said Agent Duncan, "but what other theory could there be?"

"Not that one," observed Lee, "besides, the entry of the bullet indicated that Varushkin was shot on his _right_ temple, not left, making it impossible for the driver to shoot him without Varushkin seeing it coming, unless the driver had a long, rubbery arm."

Agent Duncan shrugged, "So maybe the police will have to change their APB to be on the lookout for Gumby instead."

It was suppose to be a joke, but Lee continued to look grim.

The murders had him completely baffled.

.

For some reason, traffic was slower than usual but Amanda was now close enough to see flashing red lights ahead, indicating a traffic accident of some sort. The cars themselves were going at a snail's pace and she could see that they were making efforts to turn around and go back the other way.

"No, no, ,..." she said outloud to herself from the driver's side of her station wagon, anxious to get to the book signing "_no_...not now, not _today!"_

Amanda had no idea how long Lady Ellsworth would be at the bookstore to sign her book for her fans. What if this traffic jam kept fans away? Then the author might give up, and pack everything in and who knows when she will be back in town again?

Amanda was determined to get that autograph.

As she slowly inched her vehicle up, she noted that besides the police cars up ahead, there was a Mercedes, and a Porsche parked haphazardly at the center of whatever kind of car accident had occurred.

Wait. A Porsche, a _silver_ Porsche.

Her eyes immediately scanned all the law officials and other people milling around the accident. Amanda's heart started beating a little more rapidly. Suddenly she spotted him. No one could mistake his tall, handsome silhouette.

Lee!

_What was he doing in the middle of all this mess?_

Was he hurt? Did he need her help? Amanda signaled right and after some patient maneuvering, she was able to park her car safely off to the side. Turning off the engine, she got out of her car.

The book signing had completely slipped her mind; this was definitely more important.

If Lee needed her help, Amanda decided, she would be there for him!

.

.

.

_Hello! I'm so excited to be back with another story! Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!_

_Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Amanda Effect

Chapter 2

Lee was thoroughly frustrated that he had been in charge of an operation that resulted in the death of the person he was handpicked to protect.

By now the situation with the traffic had progressed. The police had now deemed it safe to open one lane so at least the traffic could start to flow. A traffic cop was waving cars through to help ease the gridlock. In addition, a tow truck had been dispatched and had hauled the Mercedes off to one side while the coroner collected the bodies of the driver and Varushkin to take to the morgue.

Agent Duncan , the agent in charge, was now coordinating efforts with the police, leaving Lee alone with his own thoughts.

Lee stood glued to his spot, staring at the intersection where the puzzling murders had taken place. He kept replaying in his mind how at the red light, he sat in his car watching the Mercedes in front of him. Everything up to that point followed operational procedures. Then the light had turned green.

_What could have happened during those three short minutes at the red light?_

It had already been a lousy week, Lee thought, and to end it this way was baffling and disconcerting. And not only that, he knew later he would be bombarded with questions from Internal Affairs. He shook his head; there was no way it could get any worse.

"Lee!"

Somewhere in the depressing fog of his thoughts, above the noisy fray, he could have sworn he heard Amanda's voice_._

_"LEE!"_

The hairs on the back of his head stood up, which could only mean one thing. Amanda _was_ here. Here in the middle of his botched mission.

_It just got worse._

Lee turned his head slowly to his left. Through a break in the traffic mess, he saw Amanda walking towards him, a smile seeming to light her entire face. She appeared to be slightly more dressed up than usual . Although she wore her typical sweater over a white blouse, this time she finished her ensemble with a flowing skirt and heels.

Then he berated himself for even noticing what she wore.

When she had reached him at last, his pulse quickened and his throat suddenly became constricted in her presence, which totally surprised him.

"Amanda?" Lee seemed to question her presence even though she was standing directly in front of him.

"Lee, hello, Lee," she still smiled, forever being Amanda.

He hadn't seen her for a week, but he was still surprised at his reaction to her. Instead of feeling aggravated as he thought he would be, her smile made him return one back to her. He actually felt more calm. Her cheeriness was almost contagious. Almost.

It felt so good to be talking to Lee again, Amanda thought. A week seemed so long. Somehow looking at him now, she could swear Lee seemed taller, broader and more attractive than she remembered. There was a moment where they stood staring at one another, long enough for both to have strange feelings in the pits of their stomachs.

Amanda managed to break the gaze first to take note of the street chaos.

"What is going on here?" she questioned, an unexpected scowl appearing on her usual happy face.

As Lee gave an account of what had happened, he saw a myriad of emotions cross her face, from interest, to trepidation, to panic, to terror.

She leaned in, "I'm just glad you're okay," Amanda stated, her eyes wide and sincerity overflowing in her voice.

Lee cleared his throat. He couldn't believe he felt...touched by her concern. Then his face became hard again as he recalled his failure of his mission.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Amanda?" Lee's tone was almost accusing, the initial pleased thoughts upon seeing her now gone, "I blew it! My charge was _murdered _right under my watch, and dammit! I can't figure out how that happened even though I was witness to it the entire time!"

For once, Amanda knew not to over-talk. She somehow sensed that Lee didn't need words of comfort, at least not yet. She figured the best way to handle this is just to be near him.

"It's tragic, but you'll figure it out," she stated confidently, "You always do."

She did it again. Made his insides soften, cooled his raging emotions. His gaze clung to her, grateful for her caring ways. Lee touched her arm in appreciation, "Thank you, Amanda."

He hadn't meant to, but his fingertips continued running down her arm, as he felt its feminine softness. Amanda always loved how protected she felt at any contact from him. A dizzying warmth spread throughout her body.

Meanwhile chills sprang up on the back of his neck, making Lee withdraw his hand from her arm and awkwardly shoving them in the pockets of his pants . Looking down, he slightly shuffled his feet.

"I...uh..." Lee stumbled, "...soooo...traffic was bad for you, hmm?"

Seeing that Lee was more relaxed now, Amanda gave him a mischievous smile.

"Yes, really bad, Lee. The traffic was so bad that the only way I was able to change lanes was to buy the car next to me."

Amanda was kidding, of course, but it worked, for Lee squeezed out a smile, which helped to dispel the uncomfortable situation. Lee couldn't believe it. Amanda was able to make him think about something else besides his own dilemma.

"So, Amanda, what brings you way out here at this hour?"

"I was actually on my way to the bookstore to get Lady Greenwich's new book personally signed, " she explained as her forehead slightly wrinkled, "until I got snarled in all this traffic, that is."

Amanda didn't need to say anymore. From the time she went undercover as 'Lady Victoria Greenwich', Lee knew Amanda had an affinity for Victorian romance. He didn't understand what held her interest in those kind of books, but he actually found her choice of archaic and virtuous stories refreshing. Whatever her reason for being here, he was grateful for her presence, for making him feel better.

"Well," Lee stated, attempting some lightness, "We can't have you missing something as monumental as a book signing event of Lady Greenwich's latest book, can we?"

Amanda perked up as she then watched Lee turn and signal Agent John Duncan over and introductions were made.

"Agent Duncan," announced Lee after the introductions, "Would you mind escorting Mrs. King to Arlington's finest bookstore and waiting for her there? She has an appointment at that location that she simply _cannot_ miss."

Agent Duncan nodded.

"It would be my pleasure to come to the aid of such a lovely lady," the agent said gallantly "but I must warn you, Mrs. King, it's quite a walk to my car. I parked it two blocks from here."

"I don't mind the walk at all!" Amanda said appreciatively, "Thank you, Agent Duncan."

"Not at all, Mrs. King," he smiled, "AND, to ensure I don't make you late, why don't we put on the sirens and lights so you can arrive there in style?"

Amanda's entire face lit up, as she first looked at the agent, "Really?" and then gushed at Lee, "Oh, Lee, did you hear that? I'll be riding up in style! Thank you for arranging it for me," she then turned back to Agent Duncan, " and thank you so much, too, Agent Duncan!"

With Amanda's smile showering down on him, Lee felt his day suddenly got better.

"Have fun, Amanda," Lee stated cheerily, "just be sure to show me later what special words she wrote in your book!"

Amanda gave an appreciative smile, which was followed up with a solemn look.

"Lee, I just feel so bad about you..."

"Nothing to feel bad about!" Lee forced a smile, "I promise I'll feel better once you get your book signed! "he encouraged her, "Go on, Amanda, go..."

She still looked hesitant, not wanting to leave Lee.

"Come on, Mrs. King," prodded Agent Duncan, "we still have a walk to go to the car..."

"Alright, and thank you, Agent Duncan, " her eyes were dancing merrily as she turned to Lee, "Good bye, Lee, and remember: every goodbye makes the next hello closer."

Yes, it was corny, but Lee couldn't help giving her a gracious nod of his head. Why did he always act so differently with her? Perhaps it was because he appreciated sincerity. Being around her made him say and do unexpected things_. The Amanda Effect_.

As Lee watched her backside alongside Duncan's, he saw her turn around one time to look back at him and a smile formed on his lips. As she turned back, he shook his head in his usual amazement at Amanda's ability for making him feel so much better than before she had arrived.

.

.

Two days later, Amanda was doing her usual dusting around the house. It was one of those days where she did not feel like doing housework. If only the Agency had some work for her to do! She had called a couple of times to find out about Lee, but he always seemed out of the office. Her musings were interrupted with a knock on the door. She went to answer it, glad for the short respite.

Upon opening the door, she gasped as the familiar person spoke.

"Special delivery, Ma'am."

The grinning postman in uniform was Lee Stetson, carrying a prop package, "I saw your mother and boys being picked up by your neighbor," he explained, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Amanda felt both pleased and shocked as she stuck her head out and looked to her neighbors to the left and to the right.

"We shouldn't talk out in the open like this, Lee," she said covertly, "so meet me out back!"

And then as he was about to say something, she slammed the door in his face.

.

Going around in the back, Lee noticed Amanda's backyard was, as always, well maintained with lovely plants and flowers. She was already waiting for him by the time he arrived.

"Lee, why did you show up at my front door this time?" Amanda asked, hands on hips. She tried to look perturbed, but in reality she was still trying to recover from when her heart gave a lurch at seeing him on her front porch.

"And a hello to you, too, Amanda," he said, as both of his index fingers playfully pointed at his outfit, "I thought you'd be impressed with a man in uniform."

"You thought the same thing when you dressed up as a_ pirate_, and it didn't work that time, either!" she teased.

He laughed at that long ago memory. And despite dreading the news he was about to deliver, he was once more enjoying her company. At last his face grew solemn again as he looked at her in earnest.

Did I catch you at a good time?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" she nodded happily," I was just doing some dusting, but really, it's awfully boring. I was even thinking that maybe I _won't _dust... _Let_ the furniture get dusty! I said to myself, and if a guest visiting complains about the dust, why, I'll just make up the excuse that this dust is a protective coating for my furniture..."

Lee grinned, looks like Amanda was in full Amanda mode, he thought, to himself.

But he needed to tell her important,_ "A-man-da._.."

"Oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I?" said Amanda, her voice lowered as she ended quickly with, " ...hello, and it's nice to see you again, too, Lee."

A little warmth spread throughout his body at her words. Despite his slight impatience with her ramblings, he hadn't realized that how much he missed not seeing her for a week. She was able to catch her off guard more times than any other enemy agent.

"Anyway, Amanda, we're getting off the topic about why I'm here," Lee said, trying to bring the conversation around.

"I do realize that, Lee," she responded, knowing Lee hated sentimentality of any kind, "I guess I'm overtalking because I'm trying to delay the inevitable. I know whatever reason for this call, it's going to be bad news, so I'll keep quiet," she promised. Her hand came up to 'zip' her mouth and she became very quiet.

He had to work at not smiling at her impish act, "How did you know I was here to deliver bad news?" he wondered.

She leaned slightly in, as if she were revealing a secret, "Because I know you_._" she declared.

Her words not only surprised him, it truthfully alarmed him. Wasn't the spy business all about keeping secrets and he was considered one of the best because others were unable to read him? Well, he would think about that implication later. Right now, it was Amanda he was worried about.

Lee gave out a calming breath and Amanda braced herself.

"Amanda," he asked, "do you remember the other day meeting Agent John Duncan?"

She nodded, relieved to have an answer for him, "Of course, Lee! He's the nice man who drove me to the book signing! That was so very kind of h-" Amanda stopped herself, knowing she was supposed to be listening, "Uh...Agent Duncan is alright, isn't he?" she asked, concerned.

"No, Amanda, I'm afraid not."

Her heart constricted with a knot of trepidation as her eyes became round.

"Lee, don't tell me..."

His eyes were filled with anguish.

" Amanda...he's _dead,_" Lee wanted to get it over with so he did not mince words, "Agent Duncan was found murdered."

.

.

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves! You are truly what keeps me motivated!_ :D

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Teamwork

Chapter 3

A trembling shudder went through Amanda at the news that Agent John Duncan had been murdered, for this time it was someone that she was familiar with; someone she had talked with; someone who was a friend of Lee's.

"_Murdered,"_ Amanda murmured the word to herself under her breath, as she now looked at Lee, "I'm so sorry, Lee. Was he a good friend of yours?"

"We were not what I considered close, but we did go through Agency training together. So you might say we have a long history together."

Amanda nodded, "Geez, any idea who did it?"

Lee scowled, "I wish I could tell you, Amanda, but I don't have any answers,_yet._ So besides trying to figure out how Boris Varushkin got shot at a traffic light stop, I now have to deal with this murder, too."

Amanda looked empathetically at Lee, hating to see the hopelessness in his eyes.

"You know what, Lee?" Amanda tried to make a point, "It's not up to you to right all the wrongs in the world! You've got to stop taking the blame for Varushkin and his driver's death! I admit, that was a calculating set up for a murder, but I know you will eventually solve the mystery..."

Lee looked at her, wistfully, "You really think I can solve the murders, huh?"

"Of course, Lee!" she stated confidently, "You always get your man, or in some cases, woman! I don't have _any_ doubt in your abilities!"

He smiled gratefully at her, appreciating how her faith in him never wavered, no matter what the circumstances. At first he was looking at her, thinking how comforting she can be, but then his mind wandered to how he always loved when she pinned her hair up like now, leaving her lovely neck exposed.

What is he thinking? This is _Amanda!_

He looked down on ground and cleared his throat before looking back up.

"Well, I should get going," he said, "I need to start working on solving Agent Duncan's murder before Internal Affairs catches up with me."

She didn't skip a beat.

"I'm going to help you," she stated determinedly.

Lee sighed, "There's no need, Amanda. I'll just be doing a little investigating...I can handle that part on my own."

"Usually that would be a true statement," Amanda tried to be diplomatic, "but with you being so upset and all, I think you need a level head. I can be that person."

Lee gave her a look.

"Let me get this straight," his tone low and challenging, "so of the two of us, YOU'RE the level headed one?"

Amanda drew herself up taller.

"Let ME get this straight," stated Amanda, just as stubbornly, "you're not saying YOU'RE the level headed one of us two, are you?"

"When a situation is _uneven,_yes, I am the level-headed one!" stated Lee, daring her.

"I suppose everyone is entitled to _his_ wrong opinion," she announced, folding her arms stubbornly.

He looked at her sternly, "_or hers_," he added.

Their disagreements were as natural as breathing.

"I could be of great help," she volunteered.

"Really?" Lee sounded doubtful, "Okay, let's say...I go and search John Duncan's residence," he hypothesized, "how would you be able to help me?"

"Oh, that's very easy," she stated as she looked away to think of a fast answer, "I could...um, well, uh, men are so...so messy when it comes to searching a place. I would make sure things were put back in their right places"

Lee tried to keep a straight face, "I actually don't doubt that, Amanda," he said playfully.

"So does that mean I can come?" she implored him, unfolding her arms.

As entertaining as Amanda can be, she could be too insistent for her own good. Lee seemed to clench his cheek in frustration as he looked at her.

"Amanda, why can't you let me do this on my own?"

"Because we're a team, Lee!" she declared.

"A _team?"_ he sounded doubtful.

"Yes, we work as a team, Lee. "

"I wouldn't put it quite that way..."

"Let's put it in a way you might understand, then," Amanda spoke slowly to make her point, "One might describe you as a snowflake, separate and distinct on your own. But that was before you met me, a totally different snowflake. And when we combine our forces, we became ..."

"an avalanche?" Lee had a teasing grin.

She should have felt aggravated at his answer, but he looked so...irresistible, with his mischievous eyes and dimples showing, she could only reply with a smile.

"Well...okay, we'll go with that," Amanda stated, then her expression became serious, "You _sure _you're okay with investigating Agent Duncan's murder?"

Investigating the killing of a fellow agent was never a good feeling, but Lee wasn't going to let Amanda know that.

"I need to get to the bottom of this, Amanda."

She nodded understandably, "So are you going to take me or not?"

A part of Lee knew he was enjoying Amanda's company too much. He also knew it would be useless to argue with her further. Of course, deep down, if he were to be honest with himself, it would be nice to have Amanda along. After all, the killer was obviously long gone from Duncan's apartment, so what could possibly go wrong?

"Let's go," he said.

"Really?" she was actually surprised that he relented, "but...wait! Can't be seen wearing these clothes..."

He gave her the once lookover, "You look fine, Amanda."

She shook her head, "Not me, Lee...YOU."

He looked down at his postman uniform.

"You're right. I better get out of these," he agreed, "I certainly wouldn't want to be chased by the neighborhood dogs!"

She tilted her head, a pleasant expression on her face, "I assume this is your way of being funny?" she lightly observed.

"You know what they say about postmen," he jested, "when it comes to being funny, it's all in the _delivery."_

She rolled her eyes, but he was soon rewarded with one of her sparkling smiles.

.

"So Lee, why are we here?"

After Lee had changed back into a suit, he picked up Amanda. But instead of taking her directly to Agent Duncan's place, he took her to some place they had gone before.

Milo's Daffy Duck Hot Dog stand.

They had utilized this place as a drop, but the last time they were here, before they could taste the food, Amanda had been kidnapped.

"Well, Amanda, the last time we were here, you didn't get to experience the savory, delectable taste of a Milo's chili dog!" Lee sounded unusually perky, "so I thought what better time but now?"

Amanda was surprised, "You sure that's the reason why we're here?"

Lee's face looked blank, "Why, whatever other reason could there be, Amanda?"

"Because you are hungry!" she told him.

Lee dramatically dropped his head, "Guilty as charged, I'm afraid."

She flashed a smile as she looked at Lee ordering two chili hot dogs with the works. They stood and waited as Milo began preparing their lunch.

"I just hope I won't get kidnapped like last time I was here," Amanda stated, as she knocked on the countertop, "Knock on plastic."

"Since you've brought that up, you must remember that I tried my best to rescue you, Amanda."

He did at that, she recalled. When the kidnappers had forced her into the car, she yelled out and she saw Lee bound from across the street and courageously jumped on the hood of the car before the vehicle slammed him into a alley full of discarded boxes. The whole incident eventually caused partial amnesia for Amanda.

"Really? I don't remember that at all," Amanda worked to keep a straight face.

Lee peered at her closely until she could no longer hide the smile.

"A-ha! I see that culpable smile! You remembered how hard I tried to rescue you, Amanda...admit it!" Lee insisted.

Amanda returned a mischievous smile, "Guilty as charged," she said, purposely repeating the phrase he had said earlier.

"That's more like it!"

"Yes, yes, you were _heroic_, Lee" she nodded. She sounded sarcastic, but when she looked at him, her eyes were grateful, "And I never thanked you for that."

Lee gave her a returned smile, "I seem to recall you being very brave, too."

"Well, I..." Amanda rocked her head back and forth modestly, liking the compliment (which didn't come often from Lee) yet feeling unsettled at the same time.

And suddenly there was a pause as they found themselves staring at one another.

Amanda gulped when Lee's eyes traveled down to her mouth. Lee had the oddest effect on her, managing to make her heart race and a trill rushed up her spine.

_"Two dogs up!"_ Milo interrupted their moment with his booming voice as he shoved both chili dogs on the counter.

Forcing his attention on Milo, Lee then paid and accepted both, after which he handed one of them to Amanda. They went over to sit at one of the cheap round plastic tables with the accompanying bench.

Whatever moment of intimacy was shared had dissipated as Lee gave a teasing look.

"Amanda...get ready to wake up your taste buds," he stated excitedly.

Amanda stared at her hot dog. It was rare that she ate junk food; she always made sure to eat healthy in order to serve as a role model for her boys. But she knew Lee was anxious to know what she thought of her lunch. She took her first bite and was in hot dog heaven.

"Mmmmmm," she said under her breath.

"What did I tell you?" Lee asked before partaking of his own hot dog.

He watched as Amanda took her second bite, the hot dog so oozing with cheddar cheese that there was a long string of it that stretched from her mouth to the dog. For some reason, Lee found that mesmerizing.

He needed to get his mind off of what he was thinking.

"This really is delicious, Lee!" she almost squealed with happiness.

Her spy work had afforded her a way to dine at the most posh restaurants, attend the fanciest soirees, and travel to the most exciting of places, but it was the simple act of sharing a hot dog with Lee that she would hold most dear to her heart.

From across the way, Lee was wondering why he didn't take a break from the spy business more often to enjoy the company of someone spe...to enjoy a hot dog with Amanda, Lee corrected himself, not ready to face what his heart was attempting to tell him.

.

"So," Lee said, after a time, long after they had finished their hot dogs, "Are you ready to go to Agent Duncan's residence?"

Realization set in for Amanda as she glanced at her watch. Had they really been sitting here, talking for an hour? Where had the time gone?

"Oh, Lee, I'm so sorry," apologized Amanda, "I had promised to take Philip and Jamie to the park right after school...and the time just slipped away..."

She showed him her watch, as if she needed to prove that it was getting late. Lee tried to hide his disappointment.

"No, no, of course, Amanda" he insisted, bluffing a smile, "You need to tend to your family, I understand."

Amanda watched his face closely. For a split second, she thought she had seen his face falter a bit, but now he seemed to be giving her a smile, though forced it may be.

"You can wait until tomorrow, can't you?" she wanted to know, "after all, you said we were a team."

"Don't try and trick me, Amanda, " Lee berated her, "YOU said we were a team."

"What does it matter who said it?" Amanda asked, "the important part was that we are a team!"

Lee smiled, "Okay," he said gently, "we're a team."

Lee was being unusually understanding.

"Am I being kicked out of the agency?" Amanda blurted out.

"What?" Lee was not only confused, he looked concerned.

"Well, it's just...you're being so nice and all," Amanda said, "and lately, I haven't been working much, so...is this their way of letting me go?"

"No, Amanda, I assure you, paying for a hot dog is not our way of letting you go..."

"Because you could tell me, if you knew, Lee..." she said, her eyes round, "but I've always tried the best to my abilities, and I know sometimes I don't get things done the way it SHOULD be done, but really, that just depends on a person's point of view..."

Lee had been graciously listening, but suddenly his expression changed and a scowl appeared on his face which wasn't lost on Amanda.

"Lee?" she wondered.

But Lee wasn't listening. He was looking in her direction, but seemed to be focused on something past her. The way he stared off into nothingness alarmed her.

"What is it, Lee?"

"...you had said, '_point of view'_..." Lee mumbled.

"That's right," Amanda wondered, "Sometimes you need to see things from a different angle."

"Yeeesss..." his entire face lit up That's it, Amanda! That's the key !" he snapped his fingers and looked at her excitedly, "Thanks to you, I know the answer now!"

Amanda was scowling at him, "What? You know the answer as to whether or not I'm being fired?"

"No, _no..._forget about that, Amanda, because _you're not going to be fired!_" he forcibly declared, and then announced, "You've just helped me figure out the mystery of how Russian double spy Boris Varushkin and our agency driver were killed while their car was stopped at the red light!"

"I did?" she wondered, and then with more certainty, "I _did!_"

Her eyes danced with glee at the news.

Especially now that she knew she wasn't going to lose her job.

.

.

_And yes, the mystery of the 'Assassination at the Stoplight' mystery will be **solved** next chapter!_

_(A/N: I really can't remember if they actually ate at Milo's, so if they did, just let me know and I'll change that part...an After note: Thank you, QuickiChicki for clearing that up for me!)_

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Case solved...another one begins

.

Chapter 4

From Milo's, Lee was driving Amanda back to her place. They would eventually park a block away so she could walk home alone the rest of way.

Amanda could not figure out the mystery of how double spy Varushkin and the agent driver had been killed at the stoplight, despite Lee being directly behind them and the murder happening in the time it takes a traffic light to turn from red to green. But Lee claimed he knew what happened. From the passenger side of his vehicle, Amanda could tell that he looked unstressed, as if a load had been lifted from him now that he believed he had the solution to the murder.

"Are you going to let me in on the mystery or do I have to wait for tomorrow?" Amanda looked directly at him, thinking he had a very attractive profile as he stopped at the red light.

"Let me think about it..." he teased, as he rubbed his chin when they were at a stoplight. He then looked directly at her, "definitely tomorrow," he nonchalantly decided.

"Why do I have to wait? Why don't you just tell me?"

"Let's just say that there were MANY times when you've left ME in the dark," he stated, apparently deriving great pleasure from her impatient curiosity.

Pretending to be annoyed, Amanda sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Just give me time," she said under her breath, "I can figure it out on my own."

He didn't seemed fazed as the light turned green and the car moved forward.

"Be my guess," he challenged.

She took a deep breath and did some quick thinking, "...my guess is, uh, the Mercedes carrying Varushkin and his driver stopped directly on top of a manhole cover and then from underneath, the bad guy lifted the manhole cover and ..."

"Not even close, Amanda," Lee grinned, definitely enjoying this.

With her arms still folded, she gave him a sideways glance, "I've changed my mind, Lee. Even if I _knew,_ I wouldn't tell you!"

"Now I'm _really_ suffering!" he stated sarcastically.

Amanda was getting truly frustrated, which rarely happened to her.

"You know what, Lee?"

"What?"

"In the future, if you ever need a friend...you should get a _dog!_."

Lee chuckled and even she couldn't help giving a slight grin.

.

The next day, Amanda was one of the first at the Agency. She kept herself busy with typing but didn't get much work accomplished. Her eyes were constantly scanning the door, looking for signs of Lee.

She immediately stopped typing as she caught a glimpse of his arrival. She watched as he pushed the door opened. How a person could look so casual yet debonair at the same time always amazed her. His gaze fell on her with a smile that would light up an entire room.

"GOOD morning, Amanda!" he greeted enthusiastically, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"So tell me!" Amanda demanded.

"_What..._ no heartfelt greeting of wishing me a pleasant morning?" he asked playfully.

"Lee!" Amanda was exasperated, "You know I didn't sleep all night because of not knowing!"

"Really?" he said lightly, "because I slept like a baby."

"You know," Amanda pointed out, "people who say they've slept like a baby usually never _had_ one," she pointedly remarked.

He laughed.

"Okay," he said, looking at her fondly, "let me get some coffee first."

"Oooo," Amanda couldn't believe he was taking his time telling her, yet a part of her was happy and proud that Lee had solved his own mystery.

She had been typing for ten minutes when he came back and stood at her desk.

"Come on, Amanda," he said, "let's take a short walk."

She stopped typing, mid-sentence.

"A walk? Where?" she wanted to know.

"You'll see," he said, getting her curiosity up again.

.

They had arrived at the Agency's vehicle garage, where mechanics serviced all the agents' vehicles. It was located on the other side of the parking lot. Once there, Lee and Amanda needed to walk down one flight of stairs. Downstairs, the walls of the garage were unpainted cinder blocks with concrete floors and panels of fluorescent lights hung by chains from the exposed rafters.

"I've never been in here before," Amanda stated as she looked around at the various cars being serviced. At last Lee led her to where Varushkin's borrowed Mercedes was parked on a white tarp in the corner.

Amanda watched as Lee opened the back car door, pressed a release button and lowered the larger portion of the back seat. She peered around his backside to try and get a good look.

"Lee, what are you doing?" she asked, still not getting a good view.

Amanda placed a hand lightly on Lee's back to maintain balance, as she looked inside the vehicle. She was so close to him that he could make out her breathing. What's more, he couldn't help noticing the fresh scent of daisies about her.

"Amanda, you're crowding me!" Lee told her, as he remained crouched. It came out grouchier than he had meant it to be, but her effect on him was so strong.

"Sorry," she said, standing up so he could, too. He straightened up and for some reason, his gaze sharpened on hers.

"So, Lee," Amanda cleared her throat slightly, "Are you going to tell me how the murders were done at the stoplight or not?"

His mouth quirked.

"It was right in front of my face the entire time," Lee explained, pointing to the opening in the back seat, which then displayed the interior of the trunk, "the backseat folds down to allow more space in back...but in this case, it acted as a secret compartment."

Amanda took a second look at the car before focusing on Lee again, confused, "Are you saying the killer hid in the trunk? But everyone one would've seen him get in the trunk that day."

Lee looked pleased, "Not if the killer hid in the trunk _the night before._ I'm guessing what happened was when the car stopped at the intersection, the killer then dropped the backseat down, snuck from the back seat to the front seat, then shot both the driver and Varushkin, which would have taken seconds. Then he quickly hid back inside the trunk when it was a green light! Simple, isn't it?"

Amanda did not look quite convinced.

"That explained how he got _in_..." Amanda was still puzzled, "...but that doesn't explain how he got _out_ without you seeing him."

But Lee had an answer for that, too.

"Oh, he got out alright," Lee said with certainly, "He got out right in front of me, but I just didn't notice it at the time!"

Amanda tilted her head, still puzzled. "What? He got out right in front of you? How is that possible, Lee, unless the killer was a ghost! YOU are not making sense!"

"Welcome to my world, Amanda!" he looked directly at her, taking delight in stumping her.

"Lee, I'm serious! I'm about to burst. Please tell me how the killer got in and out of the car without being seen!"

"Very simple, Amanda," Lee said, keeping up the suspense, "He merely opened the back door, stepped out of the car and explained to me that there was no evidence..."

Amanda started to understand as her eyes became round with surprise, "Wait...are you telling me...that the killer... was...Agent John Duncan?" she didn't even blink.

Lee silently nodded.

"The detective would have known the route Varushkin and his driver was taking," he explained, "Remember how Duncan said he had parked his car a couple of blocks down? He had parked there the night before and slipped into the trunk of the Mercedes. After Duncan shot them, he hid in the trunk again and then waited for the right moment, sometime after the police arrived, to crawl up to the backseat again. With the authorities all around, he then got out from the back door, knowing it wouldn't look suspicious since he just blended in with the rest of us. Anyone who saw him back there would naturally assume he was in there, looking for evidence."

Amanda looked at him with admiration.

"That all makes so much sense now!" her eyes sparkled as she looked at him proudly, "I'm glad you were able to figure it out!"

Lee definitely looked please.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Thanks to you, I looked at it from the aspect of a person who would hide in a car; how would he accomplish that feat." he admitted.

"I would have never thought it was Agent Duncan," Amanda sadly shook her head, "he seemed like such a nice man."

To Amanda's point of view, Lee mused to himself, _everyone_ is nice, in one way or another.

"Unfortunately, it's not over yet," Lee reminded her, "all it means is that the victim's name has changed. We still have a murderer loose."

They both knew he was referring to the murder of John Duncan.

Amanda sighed, "It's never easy, is it?"

"Murder never is, Amanda."

.

Later that night, Amanda was sitting in the dining room sofa, fixing a hem on one of her skirts. She wanted to keep her hands and mind busy. Yet, as the needle and thread went through the hem of the skirt, her mind still managed to wander. She was thinking of the lunch she shared with Lee, and how much fun it had been not to talk about Agency business, but just, talk. The images brought a smile to her lips.

"Amanda!" Dotty stomped into the room and immediately went over and turned on the lamp next to Amanda's sofa to a higher wattage, "if you're going to do such close work such as sewing, you'll need a bright light so you don't tire your eyes out!"

Amanda looked up with a smile, "thank you, Mother," she said as she then continued her task.

Doty went at sat at the other end of the sofa and pulled out her _Good Housekeeping_ magazine and began flipping through the pages. It was another comfortable night in. As Amanda brought her needle and thread through the fabric, her mind drifted to that wonderful lunch she had spent with Lee at Milo's.

Amanda put her sewing down, "Mother, may I ask you a question?"

Dotty looked up with a sincere expression, "You know you can ask me _anything_, Amanda! I am probably the least judgmental person you know."

Amanda had to bite her tongue at that last statement, as she continued on with her question.

"It's just...I was wondering...how do you know if you've been on a date with someone?" Amanda asked curiously.

Dotty looked pleasantly surprised, "Oh! Amanda! I've always known there was a reason why you broke up with Dean so suddenly! Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, no," Amanda tried to look nonchalant, "It's not that, Mother! I'm just randomly asking. So how do you know if you're having a...um, casual lunch with someone who is a friend or that you're on a date with someone who is interested in you?"

Dotty's eyes got large.

"_Why,_ Amanda..there IS something going on-"

"Mother! I'm just asking...for a friend!"

Dotty's eyes brightened, "Oh! I bet it's Cathy from the PTA, isn't' it? She's ALWAYS having dating problems. Well, let me think what you could tell her," she sat back, thoughtfully, "I would say that are several signs-"

"Just one sign would suffice, Mother," Amanda knew her mother had a habit of going on and on about a subject, "How did you know, for instance, when Daddy was interested in you?"

"Oh, that's _easy!_" Dotty gushed, "I knew he was interested when he gave me a smile that was reserved just for me. Does _that_ answer your question?"

Amanda thought about the way Lee smiled at her. Come to think of it, he rarely smiled at anyone else, and when he did, it was _different._ Surely, it didn't mean...

"Truthfully, Mother, I don't know if it will help Cathy " Amanda had a very pleased smile, " but thank you."

Dotty now got up, "Well, _good!_ But if you don't mind, I think I'll go upstairs to finish my reading. I'm really _quite_ tired."

"Yes, of course, Mother, you go on ahead. I'll be going up soon myself."

"Good night, Amanda."

Still sitting, Amanda lifted her cheek up as Dotty gave her a peck.

"Good night, Mother," Amanda said.

Then just before Dotty reached the doorway, she turned back around.

"I take that back, Amanda."

"Take what back, Mother?"

"I think I've made a mistake," Dotty corrected herself, "you know what I said about you know a man likes you if he gives a smile that's reserved only for you?"

"Yes?"

"What I _meant_to say, "Dotty stated, "_is_... that's how you know he _loves_ you..."

Amanda's expression changed to one of being wide-eyed and slack-jawed, although Dotty was too involved in what she needed to do upstairs to even notice.

"But what does it matter to us? It's Cathy's business anyway, right?" Dotty turned back around and gave a final wave, "Tootle-loo! Sleep tight, Dear!"

.

.

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda's Mission

Chapter 5

Back at the bullpen, Lee was talking to Billy in his office.

"Good job on fingering Agent Duncan as the murderer, Scarecrow" Billy commended him, "at least one mystery solved."

"But you _know_ I didn't like doing it!" snapped Lee, "Accusing a fellow agent is bad enough, but he's not even alive to defend himself!"

"Like it's your fault?" Billy asked rhetorically, "You didn't do the bad."

"Yeah, but even so," Lee looked frustrated, "I hate when it's one of our own!"

"Lee, it happens in our business all the time," Billy stated, "Not everyone wants to be the good guy all the time."

Lee just looked at Billy, not knowing quite how to respond. Just then Francine walked in.

"Well, I've checked John Duncan's records and it does look like he could be our man," Francine stated, "Seems that he could be bought. Not only was a total of $50,000 deposited in his account in small increments, but we've also captured a picture from an outside security camera at the Jefferson Memorial of Duncan meeting up with Viktor Zlobin."

She slid them a picture from the file of the two men covertly talking. Billy and Lee viewed the picture as Lee looked up concerned.

"Viktor Zlobin, the hired assassin?" Lee questioned as a shiver went down his spine, "he's eluded us for years."

"Yes, that looks to be Zlobin, alright," Francine confirmed, "of course, this picture is a little grainy for a positive ID, but it's enough to convince me!"

Lee knew all about Viktor Zlobin. He was supposedly the most elusive hired assassin ever in Agency history. Five years ago he had been forming a team of mercenary assassins when Lee had broken up his entire operation. All enemy recruits were caught. Except Zlobin.

"Anyway," Billy informed Lee, " I've sent some agents to Agent Duncan's place to see if we might be able to find some incriminating evidence that might lead us to Zlobin's next movements."

"I doubt you'll find anything, Billy," Lee declared, "after all, Zlobin's the best in the business. The murder business, that is. He doesn't leave fingerprints, and he definitely doesn't leave any evidence lying around."

"What else can we do?" inquired Billy, "we don't have any other clues to go by and there's no other direction to take."

"Too bad you've already sent agents to Duncan's place. I had thought I would check it out, myself Billy," Lee said, thinking about how he had promised Amanda they would check it out together. She would be so disappointed. He caught himself, surprised. Why he should care _what_ Amanda thought. He should be relieved that they didn't need to work together.

Still, from Billy's office, he couldn't help glancing outside the office. Through the windows, he could see Amanda diligently typing away at some report that will be quietly filed away, never to be seen again. Of course she didn't know that. She certainly was dedicated to the Agency.

"Let the other agents handle Duncan's residence; I need you here, Scarecrow," Billy said, "we need to coordinate all the information we've gathered on this Zlobin. Up to this point he's killed a Russian informant along with our agent driver, paid off another one of our agents to commit a murder, and then killed that agent! I think you can do more good here."

"Here? You want me to stay HERE?" Lee looked incredulous, "I'm not staying in here while Zlobin's out _there,_ Billy!"

"For once in your life, Scarecrow, follow my orders!" Billy insisted, "we especially need you here so that you can brief other agents as to whom we are up against. And don't forget that you still need to talk to IA, too. In other words, be prepared to skip lunch."

Suddenly Lee shot his head up and practically shouted the word **"Lunch!"**

Billy and Francine exchanged looks.

"Wow, " Francine stated dryly, her hand on her hip, "I didn't realize that you took lunch so seriously, Lee."

He shook his head adamantly, "No,_ no_...it's my fish, _dammit!"_

"Is there a problem, Lee?" Billy asked calmly.

"Lunch... food! _Food for my fish!_ I forgot to feed them this morning!" Lee admitted, frustratingly running his hand through his hair, "I really need to go home."

Francine looked as if she was holding in a snicker.

"You're getting so worked up over one _itty-bitty fish_?" she questioned.

Lee gave her a look.

"Not _a_ fish, Francine-I have seven actually!" Lee stated, still upset with himself, "the number coincides with the _Seven Samurais! _ I gotta go home and feed them!"

Lee," Billy decided, "I don't want you taking up valuable time dashing back and forth to your place! You've got enough on your plate to deal with!"

"But Billy-"

"The matter is closed," Billy announced, "and don't worry about your fish. I'll send one of our lower-grade agents to your apartment to run that errand. " Billy suggested.

Francine inquired, "But who could we get at the last minute to do such a time-wasting task?"

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Amanda stuck her head in.

"Is this a bad time, Sir?" Amanda asked politely, not quite entering the office, "I wanted to tell you that I finished typing up the reports you gave me and I'll be heading home now."

Now Billy and Francine exchanged knowing looks while Amanda seemed baffled.

"Sir?" Amanda questioned.

Lee looked at Billy, "Hey, wait now, Billy..."

"Amanda! Come in! come in!" Billy invited her, "You're _just_ the person we wanted to see!" He gave Lee a satisfied smile.

"Oh? That's very nice of you to say, sir!" Amanda exclaimed as she took a few more steps in to join the others in the room.

"Not at all, Amanda!" Billy then made a point at looking at Lee, "after all, you are very reliable and it hasn't escaped our notice that you always complete any job assignment we give you, haven't you?" He gave Lee a knowing look, while Lee hid his face in his opened palm.

Amanda looked humbled, "I try, Sir."

Billy gave a slow smile, "Good! Because we have the_ perfect_ job for you!"

Amanda looked proud and pleased.

.

Lee was escorting Amanda to her car, giving her instructions on how he wanted his fish fed.

Amanda looked exasperated, "I know how to feed your fish, Lee! I've certainly have done it before!"

"I know, I know," Lee stated in a frustrated tone, "I guess I'm just cranky because there's just so much happening that I have no control over. Billy has other agents investigating the Duncan murder while I have to stay here to hold meetings and get interrogated by Internal Affairs!"

He was definitely annoyed.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Lee?"

She looked so willing to help, that it helped settle him. Well, at least his fish would be fed. Nice to have someone he could rely on. He managed a weak smile.

"No. that'll be it, Amanda. Once you feed my fish, you just head on home. Forget about my complaining. I'm feeling better now."

As usual, she gave an understanding smile, "Alright, Lee."

Watching her smile, Lee's mood lifted considerably. He shouldn't take his frustrations out on her. He was standing so close to her that it was almost invading her personal space, but neither seemed to notice.

"And by the way, Amanda, thank you for agreeing to feed my fish," his voice was gentler than it had been earlier, "it may not seem like a big deal, but it is to _me."_

At first Amanda seemed a little tongue- tied, but then she recovered "I just hope I won't drop your fish tank like I did with Mrs. Sanders' fish tank, when I fish- sat for her."

Lee's grateful expression turned to one of shock, _"What?"_

"I'm kidding, Lee! Geez!" she slapped him lightly on his chest. But that brought a different kind of reaction. The contact was swift but effective, as they both obviously had a reaction to it, by the way they were staring at each other.

"Amanda..." his tone was frustrated , thinking his reaction to his being a bundle of nerves, "never mind...just...go and take care of my fish..."

Amanda looked embarrassed, "Well, Okay, I'll _porpoise-ly_ go and take care of your fish..." she jested.

He groaned over her lame joke, but it he followed it up with a grin.

He was feeling so much better.

.

As she drove, Amanda was smiling to herself almost the entire way to Lee's apartment. She was thinking how much Lee's attitude had changed regarding her presence. It seemed that before he hadn't welcomed her presence, yet lately, when she stumbled onto one of these Agency assignment, he would, not exactly welcome her, but at least he was accepting of her presence. And then there were times, just a few times when he looked at her, that it was different. He not only _looked_ at her, but _really _looked at her...

_My gosh, I do ramble, don't I?_ she suddenly realized, as she came to a red light.

All she knew was that ever since she started working for the Agency, her life had seemed suddenly new and exciting. Oh, she loved being a mother to Philip and Jamie, and she loved having her mother living with her, but free time with them was even more precious to her now.

It was green light. Go.

She drove on. Even just feeding Lee's fish was something she looked forward to. And he really appreciated it, she thought with a smile.

Life was great.

.

Amanda was now standing at his front apartment door, inserting the key. Even though she knew Lee was at work, she still stuck in her head first after she opened the door; in case someone like the cleaning lady was inside.

"Hel-_lo_?" she questioned.

Hearing no response, she entered and shut the door behind her.

_My gosh,_ she thought, _Lee's place is so_ _musty!_ Immediately she went to open the windows to let some fresh air in. The additional light from outside allowed Amanda to get a better view of his apartment.

Such a bachelor's pad!

Although Lee's apartment was never cluttered, overall, it was usually in disarray and today it seemed even moreso. However, before she could really take an analysis of everything, she sauntered over to fish tank. Quickly the little fish hungrily swam to the side of the tank she was standing near.

"Hello, Little Samurai fishys," Amanda greeted them as she took the fish feed from its container and dropped enough flakes for every fish. She observed awhile, making sure each fish got a portion of the food. They gulped it down hungrily.

"My gosh, Fishys,_ " _Amanda said outloud to them_, _"all of you ate that food awfully fast...maybe you should be named the Seven Little _Vacuums_ instead!"

The fish ignored her and continued to eat.

With her duty completed, Amanda was able to look around. The air was smelling so stale now.. She looked around, expecting to find an open pizza box. And upon closer look, she could tell that recently, Lee had company.

Situated on Lee's coffee table were two partially filled champagne flutes. Stepping closer, she could make out a lipstick smudge on one of the lids.

_Typical._

"OHhh, Lee," she tsked, pretending she was advising him, "at least find a woman who knows how to wash dishes!"

She dutifully grabbed the glasses and went in the kitchen to the sink. That's when she saw the sinkful of dishes. Amanda rolled her eyes. Lee had managed to find a woman who knew nothing about housework! Well, Amanda certainly was not going to be their housemaid by washing their dishes. This woman needed to learn how to do something besides playing slap and tickle!

Walking back into the living room, something struck her as rather strange as she looked across the room at the writing desk. She walked up to it and her eyes focused on a purse. And not any purse, but an expensive designer purse, Amanda thought, recognizing the double "C" symbol for Chanel.

She picked it up, admiring the fine craftsmenship.

_The woman obviously had very expensive tastes, _she thought, with an added, _Oh Lee_, _you'll never change_.

She started to put the purse down. Wait.

Amanda stared at the purse again.

_No woman would ever leave her purse behind_.

Amanda looked nervously around again.

_"Helloooo! Is anyone here?"_ Amanda shouted out, to which, again, there was no answer. But she made another attempt, _"It's just me...the fish-sitter!"_

Amanda now had the feeling she was not alone. She needed a weapon. Looking about, she went over and grabbed the broomstick from the kitchen cabinet.

_"I'm armed and dangerous, so make yourself known!"_ Amanda yelled , wondering why she sounded like a Shakespearean actor.

She started towards the bedroom. Right in front of the door, she noted a silk blouse and lacy bra had been carelessly tossed aside. Taking the 'sword', Amanda shoved the clothing aside. She next reached for the doorknob.

"Okay...one last warning, before I lance you to another planet, pal!"

Amanda even winced at her silly-sounding Lee-like threat.

When she opened the door, the foul odor in the air was strong. For a second, she stopped cold, her heart thumping heavy in her chest at what she saw in Lee's bedroom.

_There was someone sleeping in his bed! _

The patterned covers were pulled completely over the body, but the lump was definitely tiny and feminine. No doubt it was a woman. Amanda stepped closer.

"_Excuse me, Miss, but you might want to consider a shower,"_ Amanda advised the person in bed.

Now standing in front of the bump, she quickly saw that the covers were not designed in a red color as she originally assumed. She held her breath at her realization, her heartbeat resonating through her entire rigid body. The so-called pattern on the bedsheets turned out to be bright blood blotches. And the lump underneath it hadn't moved at all.

Amanda knew exactly what she would find if she pulled back the covers.

.

.

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Goldilocks

Chapter 6

Back at the Agency, things did not look good for Lee. With his elbows on his desk, Lee placed his head between his hands, as if he were cradling a headache. He was not looking forward to IA interrogating him.

Next to him, his phone rang and he jerked his head up. _What now?_

He reached for the phone, "Yeah, Stetson," he identified himself, sounding brusque and business-like.

"Lee, this is Amanda."

Instantly Lee's expression softened.

"Amanda," he sounded a bit surprised, "why are you calling? Are the fish alright?"

"Yes, Lee; _they'r_e alright."

Amanda's word emphasis sounded so strange. And she wasn't rambling. In the background he could hear some traffic noise.

"Amanda, are you still at my apartment?"

"No, not...any longer. I'm at a phone booth outside your apartment."

Then she paused again, as if it were painstakingly difficult to talk. Which was the case since Amanda felt as if her throat was constricted. Of course, this alarmed Lee as he sat up at his desk.

"Amanda, something is wrong. What is it?"

She sounded so strange.

"It's regarding one of your girlfriends."

He scowled, not knowing what to make of what she was saying.

_"One of my girlfriends?"_

Amanda was now trying to wipe away the image of the covered bloodied lump on Lee's bed. She had elected not to pull back the covers and instead left the apartment immediately to call Lee from the phone booth.

"Yes, " she continued, "For now, let's call her..._Goldilocks_,...because she stayed..and...and_ then slept in your bed_." she cryptically ended.

Lee was completely baffled. A girlfriend staying in his bed?

"Hold..._ ho-old_ on Amanda..."

"..._and_ she's obviously not getting up to leave you bed, Lee," Amanda was finding it hard to breath normally,"and when I say that, I mean, she's not getting up, not..._ever._"

"Huh_?_" Lee was losing patience, "_Amanda-_"

He heard Amanda take one long deep breath so that she could blurt it out all at once.

"She's dead in your bed, Lee... dead, dead, DEAD!"

Lee stood up in shock, "DEAD?!" he accidentally yelled out from his desk.

Some of the agents in the office shot looks his way at his loud exclamation, so he purposely forced himself to calm down.

_"Amanda._.." he said, once he got his senses back, "are you sure she's dead?"

"I_ think_ she is."

Lee rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Did I hear you right, Amanda? First she's dead, dead, dead and now you THINK she's dead?" _he tried to keep his voice steady, but it was difficult, "_A person is either dead or not, Amanda. There is no middle ground..."_

"Then I'll err on the side of her being_ dead_," Amanda said with certainty.

Lee hoped she was mistaken.

"Is she breathing, Amanda? Because that usually is indicative of whether she's dead or not."

Amanda could not hide her annoyance.

"Don't talk to me that way, Lee," she spoke out, "I'm already upset!"

"Okay,_ o-kay_," Lee said, forcing himself to calm down, "so what you're telling me is_...Goldilocks _came to visit me and now she's dead in my bed, although, it _could_ be that she's just a heavy sleeper... "

"I didn't want to pull back the covers of your bed to check, Lee," Amanda was forcing her voice to not shake, "and when I say _covers_, I mean _blood-soaked_ covers."

At the words 'blood-soaked' Lee's eyes widened. ..oh hell, this was serious..._there was a murdered body in his apartment, _he thought._.._and worse, Amanda was right in the middle of it.

_"Amanda, get out of there..." _he commanded, worried for her safety.

"I'm fine, Lee, I'm already out of your-"

_"Amanda, you need to leave IMMEDIATELY!" _he was adamant,_ "Make sure no one is following you, and if they are, don't go home but instead go directly to the agency-did you get that?"_

"Yes, but-"

Lee interrupted,_ "I'm headed over to my apartment right now to check up on things. When you make it home safely, don't tell anyone what you saw...just...go about your normal activities. I'll handle the situation. In the meantime, your job will be to... stay safe, alright?"_

"O-okay, Lee," she promised, while nodding her head at the same time although she knew he could not see her, "but what will-"

_"Amanda...no more talking; just get away from there as quickly as you can!"_

Then before she could protest further, he hung up.

.

It was late at night.

Amanda's hands were still shaking as she tried fixing herself a late snack of a peanut butter sandwich in the warmth of her kitchen. She wasn't even hungry, but she needed to do something with her hands. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 10 pm. The boys and her mother were already upstairs, either asleep or about to. She had not heard from Lee since the phone call and it worried her.

As she cut the sandwich into two triangles, she heard a light rap from the back door. Usually, she left the door unlocked until bedtime, but this time it was locked, being that she had been so fearful. Looking out, she saw the worried face of Lee looking back at her.

And her heart suddenly fluttered with fear and relief at the same time.

Quickly she unlocked the back door.

"_Lee_" Amanda whispered. She never let Lee in when her family was home, but at this point she didn't care. All she knew was that Lee was here, "_Come in, come in."_

He walked in and looked around the kitchen as she silently shut the door. He thought it strange to be in her kitchen. He was so used to being on the outside, looking in. and now that he was on the inside, Her kitchen looked and felt...so homey.

"Please sit and make yourself comfortable," Amanda welcomed as she gestured to the counter stool, "You must be hungry. You're more than welcome to share my sandwich."

He didn't need to be asked twice. Now seated and staring at the sandwich, he realized he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Hungrily, he reached over and took a big bite while Amanda went in the refrigerator to pour him a tall glass of milk.

He took another bite.

"Thanks, Amanda. This is great!" he smiled at last, holding up the sandwich, "in fact, it's delicious."

That made Amanda smile.

"Eat up, then," Amanda said, noting how ravenous he seemed. Placing the glass of milk on the table. She watched him for a moment; watched him as he wolfed down half the peanut butter sandwich in no time and then chugged down the glass of milk. Sitting next to him, she couldn't help noticing his haggard look and it worried her.

Meanwhile Lee was thinking he couldn't remember that last time a female fixed him a sandwich. Or anything homemade, in fact. When he told Amanda the sandwich was delicious, he was sincere. If her peanut butter and jelly sandwich were this good, what must her home-cooked meals taste like?

This time when he brought the glass of milk to his lips, he managed to look over the glass to look at Amanda. Her face was one of concern. He couldn't remember someone that concerned about him..since, well, since... Eva.

Amanda felt her cheeks reddened at the way he was looking at her. She couldn't help thinking it felt so right, having him in her tiny kitchen. But never mind that, she had so many questions for him.

"Lee, is it okay that you eat and talk at the same time?" Amanda asked, wide-eyed, "because I have so many questions."

Lee took another bite, "hmmm..." was his only response, and Amanda took that as a 'yes'.

"What happened to Goldilocks back at your apartment?" Amanda wanted to know, "Is she...is she..."

He couldn't even look at her.

"You were right, Amanda, she's dead."

"Oh," Amanda leaned in and watched Lee, wondering what he could be thinking. She lightly placed her hand on his, "I'm so sorry, Lee. I'm sure she must have meant something to you."

Lee stared down at her hand on top of his. He knew she was offering comfort, but all he felt was warmth and pleasure echoing throughout his body. He couldn't believe the effect it had on him as his green eyes stared directly back at her.

"Amanda, I didn't know her."

She looked stunned.

"You...you didn't know her?"

She wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

"I've never seen that woman before in my life," he claimed.

"So the two glasses of shared champagne on the table..." Amanda inquired, not realizing she was holding her breath.

"-were obviously not _me _sharing it with _her_. Like I've said, Amanda, I've never met her before," his eyes never looked more truthful.

Amanda's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Ohhhhhh."

She felt she could breathe again as Lee took another bite. Then guilt overcame her that she felt elated, because after all, there still was a dead body in his apartment.

"How did she die, Lee?" she inquired.

Lee's face was void of expression, "Amanda, it's best you don't know. Just know our people cleaned the mess up."

Amanda nodded, glad she was spared the gory details. Knowing a woman was murdered was enough. She watched as Lee took another bite the sandwich before she asked, "Then if she were a stranger, do you have any idea why she was in your apartment?"

"No, dammit, I don't!" Lee looked away, his jaw set in frustration, "_No_ clue! I don't even know her name!"

That reminded Amanda of something.

"Oh ! Lee! I think I might be able to help you with that!" Amanda volunteered.

Lee became alert as he put down his meal. He watched as Amanda went over to a large cupboard which housed her pots and pans. Sticking her arm way deep in, her hand felt for something and when it came out, she had retrieved a purse. Lee could see the 'double C's' sprinkled throughout the purse.

He scowled, "Amanda, why in the world would you hide your fancy purse in the cupboard?"

"Not _my_ designer purse, Lee- as if I would own one, anyway! It's obviously not mine!" she admitted, "I found it on top of your writing desk in your apartment."

Amanda handed it over to him and Lee turned the purse over in his hands. His forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"You're saying this belonged to...Goldilocks?" he asked.

Amanda nodded.

"But I don't understand," Lee said, "If you found it in my apartment, why did you take it?"

Amanda did that familiar jerk of her head, "Well, you know...I just figured if some law enforcement officials were to investigate, taking the purse might delay them in identifying the woman..and...and therefore give _you_ time to do whatever you needed to do, like get away or whatnot."

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing. Amanda King, the symbol of Americana, of mom and apple pie, was willing to tamper with evidence to protect him, in case he had done something bad. She had actually done something illegal...for _him_. What she had done could have cost her dearly.

"I didn't kill her, Amanda."

Her expression never changed, "I never believed that you did, Lee."

He was staring gratefully at her as Amanda's cheeks took on a glow that had nothing to do with the heat of the room. Lee had managed to turn an erratic night in her kitchen into something strange, yet sweet and intimate.

Just then they heard some tiny footsteps approaching. They both froze for a second.

"Hide, _hide_!" Amanda exclaimed, once she recovered from the shock.

Lee stuffed the last of the sandwich in his mouth, "mttammka," He mumbled, finding it hard to enunciate with peanut butter in his mouth. Now he quickly got off the stool and hid behind the counter. Amanda stood next to him, to welcome whomever would enter the kitchen.

It was Jamie.

"Jamie!" Amanda cheerily greeted him, "what are you doing up?"

"I forgot something, so I came down to get it, Mom, " Jamie was heard saying.

Amanda tilted her head, "Oh? and what's that, Sweetheart?"

"A good-night HUG from you, of course!"

"Awww...Come _here_, you!" Amanda went around the counter and although from his stooped position he couldn't see it, he could just imagine Amanda giving her son a great big bear hug.

"Ooooh," she said, obviously embracing her son tightly, "This feels sooo good!"

"Mom, you're squishing me!"

"What? How can a hug ever squish someone?" Amanda was heard saying, "a hug is suppose to be one size fits all!" Then when it was finished, Amanda said, "Off you go, now; sweet dreams, Honey!"

"Night, Mom! Love you!"

"Love you, too, Sweetheart!" and then Lee heard the pitter patter of departing footsteps. The entire interaction made him smile. It was like hearing a Norman Rockwell painting come to life.

"You can get up, now," Amanda was saying after a while, "he's gone."

Lee stood up. He wanted to tell her how lucky the boys were to have someone like her. But it would have turned the situation awkward. And after enjoying a simple meal in a real kitchen, he wanted that to be the lasting image in his mind.

It was time to get back to work.

He held up the purse, "Let's see what in it, shall we?"

Amanda stood closer to get a better look. Lee opened the purse. He was aware of her nearness. She smelled of goodness and clean soap, if there ever was such a combination. He then dumped the contents of the dead woman's purse on the counter.

The contents of the bag basically consisted of a wallet, make up bag, and a matchbook.

Lee opened the wallet and looked at the driver's license. He looked stunned as he read the name.

Amanda noticed his shocked look, "You recognize the woman's name, don't you, Lee?"

"Yes, I do," Lee looked solemn, "It says here her name was Cindy _Duncan_."

"Her last name is _Duncan_?"

Lee nodded, "if I remember correctly, John Duncan had mentioned to me once that he had a sister who lived nearby."

Amanda's eyes widened, "You think that's who this Goldilocks is...I mean, _was_?"

"Unfortunately, that very well could be..."

Next he picked up the matchbook and read the embossed words, "Hmm...the Hay-Adams Hotel...that's a five-star place...very fancy."

"Is that significant?" she inquired.

"It is when you consider that the victim had a matchbook from the bar of that hotel, yet she didn't smoke," Lee then gestured to the contents of Cindy's purse purse, "See? No cigarettes here...This could be the last place she visited...before mine, that is."

"Ohhhhh," Amanda nodded knowingly, "So what happens now?"

"It's simple, really," Lee stated, now looking pleased that they were moving forward, "we find out why she was there at the hotel bar."

Amanda leaned in, her eyes bright and wistful, "We?"

Lee nodded, grateful that Amanda had the smarts to take the purse, "Yes, Amanda. _We._ How would you like to go undercover with me?"

He did not need to ask her twice.  
.

.

.

_(I am grateful for having such wonderful readers and kind reviewers! Thank you! )_

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Undercover work

Chapter 7

Located in downtown Washington DC, the bar at the Hay-Adams Hotel is a popular place for locals and hotel guests to relax. Besides the exquisite table cloths, lit dance floor, and soft music, caricatures of Washington's political elite, both past and present hung on its walls, adding to the mix of DC culture and class.

Sitting in one of its round booths, Lee impatiently now turned his wrist over to check the time. It was 8 pm on the dot. Amanda should be arriving here any second. As he scanned the room, he noticed the swanky-dressed patrons were rich and lonely. Cindy Duncan, the murdered victim found in his apartment, certainly had expensive taste.

His plan was that Amanda would be going undercover as a regular patron in order to find out who Cindy Duncan spoke with and whether or not she left with someone the night before she was killed. It would be much easier for a nonthreatening female to get the information. He was here to make sure nothing went awry. But why would it? All Amanda had to do was ask a couple of questions.

_But where was she?_he wondered impatiently.

Piano music was tinkling some Frank Sinatra song in the background; the mood was soft and relaxing when Lee happened to turn towards the doorway.

And he caught sight of Amanda at the doorway.

His throat caught. Lee was so used to her in casual clothes or modestly dressed formal wear, it was a bit of a shock to see her looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a red silk dress with sequin spaghetti straps that tucked in perfectly at her slim waist. No other embellishments were needed except for chic diamond earrings which sparkled in the dimness of the room. To add to the enticing image, she had her hair sexily pinned up, with fallen tendrils skimming lightly on her bare shoulders.

Her eyes nonchalantly swept the room. When at last she spotted Lee, the only sign of recognition was that one side of her mouth tilted up, causing his heart to stop for a beat. Then she played her part as she continued on her way to the bar.

Lee tore his gaze from her, knowing it would blow their cover if he continued to stare at her so openly. But somehow he knew she was aware of him, despite the fact that they were separated by a roomful of people. Blindly he turned his attention to his drink, but now when he took a sip, it tasted medicinal going down his throat. People around him were chatting and the music continued to play in the background, but all his attention, all his thoughts, were focused on Amanda.

She had drifted to the bar and sat on one of the stools. Through covert glances, he could see her ordering a drink and was now in conversation with the bartender. Why was it that Lee never saw this sensual, sophisticated side of her? All he knew was home-grown Amanda with the gracious heart, who lit up a room with her smile, not this stylish, enticing creature who felt comfortable in upscale bars.

Lee needed to clear his mind. This was _Amanda_, after all.

Still, he couldn't resist. Looking over to the counter, he could see she was still talking to the bartender. At one point, she laughed and he couldn't help it. It actually bugged him that she seemed to be having a grand time without him.

He forced himself to turn away and focus on his drink again. He needed to find himself a woman. Maybe that was it. It had been too long for him.

Taking one more glance up, he scowled as a man approached the bar and sat to the left of Amanda. To Lee, the guy looked like a dweeb, with his curly hair and mustache. Lee couldn't help wondering what the man was saying to Amanda. Lee saw how Amanda acknowledged, but then turned back to the bartender. Unfortunately the dweeb wouldn't give up as Lee could see he was attempting to get Amanda's attention again.

Lee needed to act.

He told himself he was interfering to protect her. But, in reality, what was he protecting her from? No harm was being done to her; it was just conversation. But still. Why didn't the dweeb leave her alone? Getting up from his seat, he approached Amanda on her right side, putting her in the middle of the two men. By now the bartender had left and Amanda was taking a sip of her drink.

"Hello, there" Lee said to her, sounding as if he had never met her before.

When Amanda turned, she hid the surprise that he was even speaking to her. They had previously determined that they were not to communicate with each other and now the rules were changed.

"Hel-lo," Amanda answered, but showing no interest as she stared straight ahead again, taking a short sip of her soda water.

"Are you an interior designer?" Lee asked.

Amanda tried not to show a reaction that Lee, a total stranger, was talking to her. Lee was afraid she was going to ignore him, but she turned and looked evenly at him, not giving away anything. That was another great thing about her. She knew how to improvise.

"So you think I'm an interior designer?" Amanda asked, "why would you ever think that?"

"Because when I saw you," Lee stated, "the room just became beautiful."

Amanda almost wanted to laugh outloud at the cheesiness of the line, but instead she rolled her eyes because that's how she envisioned a woman used to this type of attention would react, and casually took another sip of her drink.

"Hey!" the dweeb spoke up from the other side of Amanda, "can't you see the lady is already with someone?" he spoke with disdain to Lee.

"Well, I'm thinking she's certainly _not_with you because there are two things wrong with you, Pal," Lee said confidently.

The guy gave Lee a challenging glare, "Yeah, what's that, Buddy?"

"...the things you say and the things you do..." Lee responded casually.

Amanda had to look down to hide her smile.

The dweeb stood up, defensive, "You want to take it outside, Bozo?"

"As a matter of fact, _.._" Lee began, also standing.

"Boys, boys," Amanda said, refereeing, thinking this whole scene was surreal and yet secretly enjoying all this attention, "Is there really a need for this?"

"He started it!" accused the dweeb, pointing at Lee.

"Then I'll end it, too," Lee stated calmly, as he now politely addressed Amanda, "Miss, would you like to dance with me?"

The invitation came from seemingly nowhere but his eyes spoke so of much of sincerity, color had risen to Amanda's cheeks and she could not look him in the eyes.

"I'm sure the lady would not!" inserted the dweeb.

Then to the dweeb's astonishment, Amanda held out her hand to Lee, "I would love to, sir," she stated as Lee led her away.

The Dweeb continued to stare in astonishment over what had just occurred, As Lee led Amanda to the dance floor, he couldn't help turning to give one last dig to the dweeb, "Works every time, Pal."

For some reason Amanda felt nervous as Lee led her where other people were already dancing. They stood and faced each other. Amanda thought Lee looked strikingly handsome in his black evening suit. his chestnut hair gleaming with brown and gold lights beneath the soft lighting.

Lee cleared his throat, an indication that he was just as nervous as she was.

Then he placed his right hand on Amanda's left hip side while his left hand gently grasped her right hand. He had touched her casually many times previously, but it was usually in the capacity of guiding her gently somewhere. But this time, it felt intimate.

Looking her in the eye, he and his hands in the right dancing position, he smiled as Amanda brought up her left arm to rest on his right shoulder.

The song had switched to "The Way You Look Tonight," when Lee and Amanda had begun swaying to the song.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
_When the world is cold,_  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight._

"So" Amanda inquired, "What just happened back at the bar? I thought we were not be in contact with one another?"

For a split second, she wanted to add, ..."_and instead, I ended up in your arms.._." but already she felt a pulse beating visibly in her throat at the feel of his touch and that was hard enough to handle.

Lee gave her a teasing smile, "Why? Would that corny line have worked on you had we just met for real?"

Oh. That's right, Amanda reminded herself, this was just a cover.

Amanda tried to hide her disappointment, "No, it wouldn't have," but somehow her answer made him smile. Maybe it was because it didn't matter; he _was_dancing with her, after all.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
_And the way you look tonight._

Lee's gaze lingered on Amanda's flushed face, "Do you remember the first time we danced, Amanda?" His tall figure seemed to loom above her.

She was momentarily thrown for a loop with the question but then nodded, "The third time we met."

He scowled, "The third time?"

"Yes," Amanda said, as they continued swaying, "the first we saw each other was at the train station, the second was when you were a pirate and the third time was when we danced," she tried to wipe the dreamy look from her eyes, "and you were in a tux."

Lee smiled, pleased , "And the first time we danced," he said gently, "You had your hair up, just like it is tonight. But tonight, Amanda, you look absolutely dazzling."

At first Amanda could not find the air to breathe. This was Lee, superspy and ladies' man of the world. He may have used those lines on others, but she didn't care. She felt as though she had stepped into a dream.

"Thank you, Lee," she said, modestly lowering her eyes as she felt quiverings inside.

Lee's insides felt strange and he didn't understand what had come over him. Why was he saying all these words to Amanda, of all people! He blamed it on that stupid dweeb who had been hitting on Amanda. He didn't think the guy would hold Amanda's interest, but...what if he had? After all, he didn't know Amanda's taste in men. Look at how her boyfriend Dan, or Dean or whatever his name was, for instance.

Then his mind switched off and all he became aware of was their bodies moving slowly with the music. It felt so intimate, so right. And just like the first time they danced, Lee couldn't help leaning in and touching his cheek against hers. Her scent was always fresh and enchanting.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
_Tearing my fear apart_  
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_  
_Touches my foolish heart._

When they separated, he was looking into Amanda's eyes again. Though enchanting as she may be, this really wasn't a social call. They worked together; nothing more. So he forced the rational side of his brain to work again.

"Amanda?"

"Hmmm?"

Lee's voice had turned very businesslike, though his insides were still quivering, "were you able to get any information about Cindy Duncan?"

The switch in tone and subject threw Amanda off for a second.

" What?"

She seemed slightly stunned. It was difficult for Amanda to think rationally with Lee's arms around her.

"The bartender," Lee gestured his head to the side, "get any important information from him?"

Whatever moment passed between them had been broken and Amanda realized that now. It took her seconds to recover. They were working, after all. Well, it's HIS fault she was thrown for a loop; after all, _he_ was the one who asked _her_ to dance!

"You mean, " Amanda said, now out of the apparent fog, "was I lucky enough to get any information, before you barged over and ruined my plans?" she inquired, making her point very clear.

Meanwhile, Lee was determined not to let her know he was jeal-...uh, he was bothered by the presence of the dweeb. After all, they were here at the bar to get some important information.

"If you must know, Amanda, I only came over because you seemed distracted by that jerk," Lee sounded defensive and to cover up his own feelings, "and I didn't want you to blow it. You were to try and find out who Cindy Duncan was with last night, not to be out-charmed by a nobody. I was only there to help you out."

Lee thought he did a pretty good job of explaining himself. He knew he sounded rather harsh, which was a difficult thing to do when his insides felt like... play-doh. He was so immersed in his own feeling that he failed to notice how Amanda's mouth thinned.

"For your information, _Lee,_" Amanda sounded slightly perturbed, "I could more than handle the situation by myself. I don't need you to come to my rescue every single little time!"

Lee looked down at a very determined Amanda. He hadn't meant to upset her, especially when she looked so beautiful. But he couldn't keep telling her that, and besides, she should be grateful for his help.

"I didn't realize you were so strong and self-reliant...perhaps you'd like to take the lead with this dance, too?" Lee asked sarcastically. The minute he said it, he regretted it.

A stunned Amanda instantly pulled away from him, their dance hold now broken.

"Actually, I think this dance just came to an end, Lee," she quietly stated.

Lee hadn't expected that. Okay, he may have been slightly rough with his words, but they were on a mission.

"Wait, Amanda..."

"No, no, that's fine. I think you've said enough," Amanda said, "I've done what I set out to do, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to my boys." She started to turn around, but her sense of good manners overcame her and she looked at Lee one more time, "Thank you for the dance Lee. Good-night!"

Then sharply turning around, Amanda headed for the door, leaving Lee without a partner on the dance floor. Looking frustratingly about the room, Lee rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

_Damn, he really blew it this time._

Meanwhile the dweeb had arrived on the dance floor with a different dance partner on his arm. When he passed Lee, he sneered.

"It _doesn't_ work _every time,_ does it, Buddy?" he stated, throwing Lee's words back at him.

Lee could only look ruefully at where he last saw her, the empty doorway.

.

.

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Making Plans

_(An extra long chapter for the holidays!)_

Chapter 8

The next day, Amanda was out in the backyard watering the plants. With Mother at her monthly book club meeting and the boys at school, the house felt lonelier than usual. She tilted the water can and watched the blossoming plants seemingly thriving under the sprinkled wetness.

She let her mind wander, recalling last night.

For one moment in time, Amanda felt like Lady Greenwich again as she danced with Lee. It was almost surreal the way he was looking at her. The way his gaze slid over her, it was as if he wasn't seeing her as a suburban housewife. And for one night she didn't feel like one, either. Too long she had let that image define her. She was just beginning to realize that she was more than that.

But then she opened her mouth and blew that one enchanting moment.

Oooh, what she wouldn't give for a second chance!

Amanda shook her head, trying to erase the memory.

As she continued watering the plants against the windowpane, she caught sight of a smudge on her kitchen window. Bringing her water can up, she reached in the back pocket of her jeans for the old rag she kept there so that she could wipe it away. Just as she was about to, however, she paused. Her heartbeat quickened.

The smudge was actually a partial fingerprint... probably made by Lee, with the many times he stood patiently outside her backyard in order to talk with her. She slightly smiled as she reached out, careful not to rub it out. Instead, she lovingly wiped the area surrounding it in order to make it stand out even more.

"It's a lovely day for gardening, isn't it, Amanda?"

She heard Lee's voice behind her.

She instantly dropped the rag and twirled around guiltily, her cheeks suffused with heat. Today he wasn't wearing a tie and the neck of his shirt was opened, forming a 'v'. She had to force her eyes up to his face.

" Lee, hello, Lee," she greeted, trying to keep her voice steady,"W-why are you here?"

His expression was almost shy-like.

"I didn't like the way we ended things last night, " he admitted, "I'm so sorry, Amanda."

Her heart leaped with joy, but she tried to appear nonchalant.

"I shouldn't have walked away from you, Lee," Amanda said ruefully, "I'm sorry, too."

Lee looked relieved, "No, it was unprofessional of me. I was so jea-" he paused as Amanda looked wide-eyed at him. He then changed his mind, "that is to say, I...I really liked that red dress you had on last night; the one with the noodle straps..." he gestured with his hand up near his shoulders.

"_Noodle straps_?" A teasing smile hovered on Amanda's lips, "Don't you mean _spaghetti _straps?"

"Oh, uh, of course..." Lee said, looking down embarrassed, which endeared him to Amanda.

There was a silent pause.

"So is that why you're here?" Amanda inquired, "to tell me I look good in spaghetti straps?"

Lee looked nervously about and cleared his throat.

"Uh, no, of course not, Amanda. I came to..to...um, .that is to say..." he tried to sound more businesslike, "...did you find out anything on Cindy Duncan? Tell me quickly before I say something stupid and ruin it between us again."

Amanda smiled knowing things were going to be fine between them.

"Actually, I was able to get quite a bit information from the bartender," Amanda stated, purposely leaving out '_before you interrupted us'_, "he told me Cindy Duncan was in there a lot. She was classy and popular and men appreciated her..."

Amanda paused here before proceeding, "You _sure_ you don't know her, Lee?"

Lee gave her an assured smile, "I'm positive I have never met this Cindy Duncan before. Please continue."

Amanda believed him.

"The bartender said she usually liked talking to the rich, successful kind of guy."

"Rich and successful? Well, there you go, Amanda" Lee teased, "that _proves_ I don't know her."

Amanda laughed.

"Anyway," she continued, "a couple of nights ago, the bartender remembered that she struck up a conversation with this guy in a cheap brown suit. That's how the bartender remembered him, because he originally thought the guy was not her type since he seemed so average, but evidently he was well to do."

"Really?" Lee listened carefully to Amanda's long winded, story, "and how would the bartender know that?"

"From his drink of choice." she stated, "According to the bartender, even though he didn't dress rich, the guy drank Cristal like it was mineral water. The bartender just figured the guy was going incognito or just one of those rich guys that liked to come across like a regular Joe."

"So did Cindy leave with him?"

Amanda leaned in, like she was telling a secret, "Yes."

"Hmmm," Lee thought, "That's interesting. The bartender didn't _happen_ to give you the name of this gentleman, did he?"

And to Lee's amazement and pleasure, Amanda reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Luckily the guy paid with a credit card," she told him.

.

Before they proceeded, Lee and Amanda had to report everything to Billy.

Mrs. Marsden was at the reception desk when Lee and Amanda walked in.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Marsden, I know the password this time!" Amanda announced knowingly, as Lee stood by, not knowing what to expect.

Mrs. Marsden patiently waited.

"The password for today is _Interrogation_," Amanda stated solemnly.

Mrs. Marsden continued to stare at her. That worried Amanda.

"Wait! Maybe I was only given a partial password," Amanda tried to defend herself, "It's not really my fault that..."

She stopped when she saw Mrs. Marsden's arm reach down and pushed a button.

BUZZ!

Her password worked like a charm!

Amanda's whole face lit up.

"Thank you, Mrs. Marsden!" Amanda said, "It's easy when you know the password, isn't it?"

That's how it usually works," Mrs. Marsden stated, stone-faced.

"Come on, Amanda," Lee stated, knowing they'd better move on before Mrs. Marsden's mood changed.

But Amanda was not done.

"And speaking of passwords," Amanda said, "you know what else I've learned about passwords, Mrs. Marsden?"

Mrs. Marsden sighed.

"I can't imagine what it could be," she drolly commented.

"...passwords are like dental floss," theorized Amanda.

Mrs. Marsden lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, _really?_"

"Yes," Amanda nodded solemnly, "You can't share it with anyone and you need a new one daily!"

Lee wanted to bury his head in his hand. However, Mrs. Marsden's mouth actually turned up in a smile. She couldn't help herself.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. King," she stated before the smile disappeared and she resumed reading her magazine again.

Lee and Amanda proceeded into the elevator closet.

"Did you see that?" Amanda asked, when the doors closed "I actually made Mrs. Marsden smile!"

""Oh, I saw that alright, Amanda," Lee said, feeling in a good mood, "I didn't know Mrs. Marsden even HAD the facial muscles for smiling!"

He was rewarded with sparkling eyes and a bright smile from Amanda, "I feel like I did when I won the Crispy Critter Cereal contest and received a year's supply of the cereal!"

"Wow," Lee grinned, "That big of a sensation, eh?"

.

Once the elevator closet door opened, they went immediately to Billy's office. He wasted no time in getting down to business.

"So," Billy inquired, "what did you two figure out a connection among the murders of Russian informant Varushkin, John Duncan and Cindy Duncan?"

"There's one obvious connection, Billy," Lee suggested, "the thing they have in common is _me._"

Billy rubbed his chin, "Hmmm...so you're pretty sure Zlobin is behind all of this?"

Amanda turned to Billy, "Sir, who is this Zlobin person?"

Billy had a surprised look at Lee, "You didn't tell her?"

"_On a need to know basis_, Billy," Lee said.

"I think I need to know, Lee," Amanda insisted.

"Fine." With a sigh Lee turned to her, "Viktor Zlobin, has a reputation for being the best hired assassin around. He's eluded us all for a time. A few years ago I broke up his international assassin ring and this could be his way of getting revenge for what I did."

"You knew all this and you didn't tell me?" Amanda looked affected.

"I..didn't want to worry you," Lee said, "besides, we aren't even sure it's even him."

"But if it _is _him," Amanda reasoned, "what kind of revenge was he going for? Was he trying to kill you, but failed, and then just randomly killed others?"

Lee shook his head, "No, Zlobin is smart and very precise , the last thing he wanted was to see me dead...at least, not yet."

Amanda was confused, "Then if he's not out to kill you...is he's trying to make you out to be the _killer?_"

Lee shrugged, "I don't think it's that, either. He didn't leave enough evidence to actually point the guilt on me..."

Amanda nodded, "Oooh, more like he just wanted to make sure you were _involved_ some way in these murders."

"But to what purpose?" Billy asked.

"That's the rub," Lee contemplated, "In Zlobin's plans, I'm not the victim, nor am I the killer. What is Zlobin going for?"

"You know, Lee, you've brought up a point," Amanda said, "if you were the victim, then you would be dead and then that's the end of it. And if you were set up as a murderer, you would be arrested immediately. Either way, it would be the end of Zlobin's killing spree, and the thrill would be gone. "

Billy chimed in, "I get where you're going, Amanda," he added, "Zlobin's plan is to make Lee suffer. He would make sure these murders were connected to Lee, and yet Lee couldn't do anything about it. In the meantime, it would be a clever way to ruin his career."

"Now THAT sounds like Zlobin's thinking," Lee declared, "I think he's been planning this for awhile. He's letting me know that he's clever enough to have all these murders happen around me. My guess is that eventually, at the end, he's going to find a way to pin a _real_ murder on me. That will be the ultimate revenge for him. But for now, he is enjoying this little cat and mouse game he's playing."

"Then it's settled," Billy decided, "I'm pulling you from the field, Scarecrow. Otherwise, the more you're out there, the more deaths there could be."

Amanda looked distressed while Lee objected.

"I can't just sit and do nothing!" Lee told him, "Besides, Billy, by doing that, I'm allowing Zlobin to have free rein to do as he please!"

"So then, what do you propose to do?" Billy asked.

"I plan is to be one step ahead of him," Lee stated confidently.

Billy didn't look convinced.

"Sounds good, if we could all do that for every mission, but how do you propose to stay ahead of an unstable but brilliant assassin?"

"I think we know the name of the next victim," Lee said, "Zlobin is very methodical in picking his victims-they are all connected to one another one way or another, like links on a chain. First there's victim Russian spy Varushkin who was investigated by Agent John Duncan, who was the brother of Cindy Duncan. Then Cindy Duncan was seen having drinks and leaving with a man named Brian Williamson. I think Williamson is set to be the next victim. Francine is running his home and work address now. Once we get it, I plan to stop Zlobin before he attempts another killing."

Billy looked doubtful, "That's a lot of _ifs_, Scarecrow."

"It beats sitting in my apartment twirling my thumbs," Lee said, "oh wait...I _have_ no apartment, being that it's a crime scene now."

"Scarecrow..."

Lee stood up, as well as Amanda.

"I'm trying to get my life back, Billy!"

Billy sighed.

"I'm keeping you on a short leash with this one, Lee...oh and don't forget," Billy reminded, "You still need to talk with Internal Affairs. They still have a lot of questions for you."

"Oh, believe me, that's the very next thing on my list_"_ he stated sincerely, but everyone in the room knew it wasn't going to happen, "Come on, Amanda!" he held onto her arm and was quickly escorting her out.

"Scarecrow, come back here!" Billy beckoned, "If you're taking Amanda, it means you're not headed to Internal Affairs!"

"You have nothing to worry about, Billy!" Lee acted as if he solved the problem while he continued rushing a confused Amanda out, " I'll see those IA guys first thing in the morning!"

"Sorry, Sir... and good-bye, Sir," Amanda looked apologetic, as Lee opened the door and almost pushed her out.

Billy shook his head. Zlobin better watch himself against those two.

.

It was getting late. Lee then planned to visit Cindy Duncan's date, Brian Williamson before he left his his work, to warn him of the danger. Unfortunately, Williamson was booked up with appointments the entire day. He was a manager at an investment firm and rarely worked the regular nine to five hours. Lee planned to meet up with Amanda at 7 pm and figured they could face Williamson alone in his office.

.

Two hours earlier at 5 pm, Amanda had a mission of her own to complete.

She was walking Dean to the train station. He had dropped by late afternoon and had a nice visit with Dotty and the boys. But even as Amanda watched them interacting, she felt this wasn't a forever type of scenario. Oh, the boys liked Dean enough and Dotty enjoyed talking with him, but Amanda needed more than someone who could keep her family company.

She had been trying to find the right words to break off whatever type of relationship they had. There was no need to keep this going if she were more interested in...well, her _work,_ she had decided.

They were walking with a crowd towards the train that had now stopped at the station.

"So Maryland for two days then it's off to Connecticut," Dean was informing her of his itinerary, "but don't worry, Amanda, I'll find some time to call you inbetween station visits."

"Yeah, okay," Amanda responded, working her way up to what she wanted to say, "that's fine, but Dean...I really need to tell you something."

"Can it wait, Amanda?" Dean asked, as he glanced at his watch, "I mean, this really isn't the time for any type of discussion."

Amanda could not let it go. She stopped walking, so he did, too, forcing people to have to walk around them.

"I'm sorry, Dean, this can't wait."

Dean was surprised at her insistence, so unlike her, "Sure...alright, what is it?"

"It's just, I think..." Amanda told herself she would not fumble, as she confidently lifted her head, "I think we should stop seeing each other."

There.

She said it.

No fudging about.

Dean showed no reaction on his face. As always.

"You mean, a break?"

"No," Amanda bluntly responded, but then softened it by adding, "but, of course, we can still keep in touch and be friends. I would like that very much."

She watched intently for his reaction, but it was hard to read his face. It was always a blank slate.

"Dean?"

"You do realize that I will be naming the next hurricane after you, don't you?" he tried to entice her.

As if _that_ would change her mind? Amanda wasn't even sure how to answer that, "Mother had hinted to me about something like that, yes."

"If we become friends, I'm not sure I will be able to name a hurricane after you."

He drew himself up tall, waiting for a protest from Amanda. She forced herself to look disappointed.

"I understand, Dean."

The train whistle blew.

"Look, I gotta go," he stated dispassionately. For a second, his eyes flashed sadness, but it was so fast, she could have imagined it, "Just...be good, okay, Amanda?"

She nodded, "..Yes, Dean. Good bye."

He reached out and lightly touched her cheek.

"Good bye, Amanda," he said and without looking back, he boarded the train.

The parting was..uneventful. Emotionless. Like their relationship.

The train at last pulled out. And what surprised Amanda the most in all of this was that when she let out her breath, it was more a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Surveillance and Zlobin

Chapter 9

So now Lee and Amanda were heading out to the investment firm of Brian Williamson to inform him that an international assassin could be headed his way.

They had taken Amanda's station wagon since it would look more inconspicuous. As Lee drove, Amanda seemed unusually quiet in the car. He had no way of knowing that she had just broken it off with Dean and Amanda never planned to tell him. After all, Lee had made it quite clear there was nothing personal going on between them.

_And he's right, _Amanda recited the mantra to herself, n_othing, nothing going on between them,_ _absolutely nothing. _Then she wondered why she protested so much, even in her own mind.

"Amanda," Lee stated, as he drove on, "You seem awfully quiet tonight. Everything alright?"

Lee silently berated himself. Why was he always so aware when it seemed as though something bothered her? And why should he care? It's not like he questions Billy and Francine regarding _their_ feelings!

Amanda was tempted to not even answer him. Sometimes she felt that keeping quiet might be the only way she could protect her emotions.

"I thought you would welcome my silence, " Amanda pointed out, "you've made it clear to me that my talking can be overwhelming at times."

"Although that's true," Lee stated, "it's also true that your silence is so freaking loud."

Amanda had to laugh at that one and when she looked over at him, he was laughing too.

.

They were now parked near the front Williamson's investment firm. It gave them a pretty good glass view of the front of the lobby.

Amanda turned to him, "Lee, before you go..."

Lee sighed, "I know, I know, Amanda. This is the part of our mission where you're going to try and convince me that you need to come along on this..."

"No, no, that's not what I was going to say, " Amanda said, "I was going to tell you that I don't think you'll be able to go straight up to Mr. Williamson's office."

Lee looked puzzled, "_What_? Why?"

"Because this seems to be a high security building," Amanda commented, pointing at the lobby of the building. Lee's eyes followed her index finger. He saw what she meant. There was a box which required a fingerprint screening in order to enter. Not only that, there was a security desk with a guard behind it, meaning that Lee would need some kind of clearance to see Williamson, which he did not have.

"Dammit!" Lee murmured.

"What happens now?" Amanda wondered.

"We'll just have to wait for Williamson to come out and then warn him when he comes out to the parking lot. It's pretty late, so he should be coming out soon."

"How do you know he's even still in there?" asked Amanda.

"I've done my research and we're parked right next to his car," Lee said, pointing to the beige Chrysler New Yorker luxury car parked next to them. Lee was not looking forward to the wait, "it may be awhile before he comes out."

Amanda leaned back, "So I guess this is what we call doing surveillance?"

"Yeah," Lee said, looking already bored, "I just wished I had some bean dip with chips or something like that to help pass the time."

"_Bean dip with chips_?" Amanda questioned, "As surveillance food? That sounds rather complicated and unhealthy, doesn't it? You might want to consider healthy foods like apple slices or carrot sticks the next time you do surveillance. You'll find you'll have more energy."

So Amanda-like.

"But I don't need to have energy in order to just sit in a car," Lee pointed out, playfully.

"Ha ha, Lee," Amanda said, not wanting to give up on the subject, "it's just, I can't believe you would bring bean dip with chips to do such important work. Don't you know that salty foods will make you bloaty?"

"Are we really discussing this?"Lee turned to look at her with a straight face, "Look, Amanda, I'll keep this as simple as I can. I'm a guy, and a guy will just eat whatever he feels like at the moment. And that's exactly what I do. I buy what I want, Then afterwards, I just let the various foods fight it out in my stomach."

He hoped this would put an end to the matter. But, of course, this was Amanda.

"Various foods _fighting_ among themselves?" Amanda contemplated, "What is it with spies and fighting? Even with their foods?"

"Oooh, boy," Lee sat back, with a tired sigh, "this is going to be a looong wait."

"I just don't understand how people can eat so much junk food," Amanda continued on, trying to prove her point, "I mean, I understand that single men don't want to cook for themselves, but don't you think you need to be pickier with your food selection? Men need to realize that they also need fruits and vegetables for a balanced diet."

"Oh, but Amanda, I DO have a balanced diet," Lee said, as he held out one hand, "I keep a bag of chips in one hand," then he held out the other hand, "and the bean dip in the other. See how it's all balanced?" he jested lightly as he balanced his hands with the imaginary foods.

Amanda laughed. He liked hearing her laugh, especially when he was the cause of it.

"Point taken, Lee."

"And don't assume that I'm _always_ eating junk food," Lee told her, "if you recall, Amanda, I _can_ cook for myself, you know!" he added with pride.

Oh, Amanda remembered well that time when he had cooked some Japanese food for them when he had to stay in hiding at her place. Well, not STAY at her place... it was perfectly innocent why he had prepared a meal for her, she reminded herself.

"I do recall that, Lee," Amanda agreed, as a slight blush rose to her cheeks "and, yes, you _are_ an excellent cook."

The comment caught Lee unexpectedly and he blushed. Or maybe he was embarrassed thinking about the good time they had together. He remembered that he almost regretted when they caught the bad guy and they had to return back to their separate lives. He needed to stop thinking of these thoughts.

"Well, to be honest, Amanda, I'm a very limited cook," he admitted humbly, "I'd like to _think _I'm a good cook, at least that's what I'm told."

"Oh? By whom?"

He kept a straight face.

"By the fire alarm ... it _frequently _cheers me on!"

Amanda laughed loudly at that.

They continued to pass the time by conversing about food, their likes and dislikes. It was light talk, although Amanda really wanted to learn more about Lee. But she already knew from previous experience that he would clam up regarding any mention of his personal life. She knew him well enough to know he was evasive with everyone, not just her; no one is supposed to know the real Lee Stetson.

They were now on the subject of fish.

"Speaking of fish," Lee was saying, "I seem to recall that you like fishing."

"I do," Amanda agreed a little surprised that he took notice. She was going to say that she went often with Dean, but decided against mentioning him, "I find it relaxing. Do you fish?"

"I've never tried it," he admitted.

Amanda smiled, "Well, you should. It's really relaxing being in the beautiful outdoors. There you are, birds are chirping as you stand waist high in clear waters against lovely blue skies, waiting patiently as you challenge nature..." she had a faraway look.

"So do you usually end up catching any fish?" Lee asked.

Amanda pretended to look indignant, "Of course I do! Many fish. Many, MANY fish," she let him know.

_"Really?_"

He pretended to sound surprised at her fishing skills while at the same time, actually enjoying their interaction.

"Oh yes," she nodded solemnly, "in fact, when fish hear my name, they actually tremble."

Lee laughed.

"Well, Amanda, I guess it's true what they say about fishing then," he commented.

She tilted her head, "What's that?"

He could barely keep from smiling, "Good things comes to those who _wade!_"

Now she was the one who was laughing. When her laughnter had died down, she tried to encourage him.

"But really, Lee," she advised, "you should _try_ fishing."

"I don't know," he said, in a light tone, "I have serious reservations about fishing...I could never be interested in a hobby that has a mouth. Hobbies should not be able to eat."

They were having a grand time.

It was interrupted, however, when they noted a person coming up along the buildings walkway. He had a distinct mustache and wore a black leather jacket.

"Who would be visiting an investment company this late of an hour?" Amanda wondered outloud.

She turned back to Lee and saw that he had sat up taller, and leaned forward, as though he were trying to get a better look at the guy who had started to enter the building. He had a worried look on his face.

"Lee, what it is it? Do you know him?"

"No, it can't be!" Lee exclaimed.

He now whipped out his binoculars to make sure.

The man had already entered the building and was on his way to the security desk. Looking through the binoculars verified for Lee that it was Viktor Zlobin.

"Lee, what..."

"It's Zlobin."

"Oh gosh!" Amanda stated, as she too, started to get out.

"Amanda, NO..." his voice was low but insistent, "You need to-"

"I know what you're going to say, Lee," Amanda said quickly, sensing the urgency of the situation, "You're going to tell me to stay in the car, but you may need me to-"

Lee put his index finger up in a very deliberate manner.

"_Amanda! I don't have time for this! Stay! I mean it!"_ he sounded adamant, as Amanda then sat back in her seat. She knew when he meant business.

Not waiting for her response, he got out and quietly shut the car door then headed over to the office building. By the time Amanda looked over at the office lobby again, she saw that the security guard was gone. What happened to him? Zlobin, or whoever he was, now stood behind the console, pressing buttons. That Zlobin character must have knocked out the security guard.

_Oh, do be careful, Lee_! she wistfully murmured to herself.

Through the car window, Amanda saw Lee walk towards the building. Zlobin looked up and their eyes locked. Instead of looking surprised, Zlobin reached down and pushed a button. Amanda could see that Zlobin had a sneer on his face. The door buzzed. When Lee entered, the door locked immediately locked behind him.

.

Meanwhile, from inside the lobby, Zlobin didn't seem surprise at all to see Lee.

"It's about time you figured things out, Stetson," he had a slight Russian accent, "I was beginning to think you were losing your touch."

"Oh, I have my touch alright," Lee assured him, "and you're just about to feel it."

"Oh, really?" Zlobin came around the counter to face Lee, "I never turn down a challenge, Stetson, so show me your best."

Lee knew that was his time to act.

His entire body snapped into action as he lunged towards Zlobin, his hand tightly rolled into a fist. There was a sickening squelching noise as Lee's fist made contact with the man's nose. Instantly blood sputtered out, but Zlobin didn't seem bothered at all. It was like he was working on extra adrenaline and he knew it was now his turn. Viktor Zlobin was fast; faster than Lee remembered as he punched Lee in the guts and then grabbed him from behind in a chokehold.

_"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"_ Amanda had been watching from the car, and she could see that Lee was in trouble.

She instantly got out of the car.

In the meantime, Lee fought back. He elbowed Zlobin hard, forcing Lee to be released. The hits from each of them came in a nonstop flurry. It was almost as if they took turns being on the offensive and then the defensive.

One punch from Lee landed near Zlobin's eyes. He'd eventually have a shiner for sure.

Amanda by now had now reached the glass door. She pulled on the handle and to her dismay, realized that the door was locked. It must automatically lock anytime the door shut behind a person. There was nothing she could do but watch the fighting and hope Lee didn't get the worse of it.

Zlobin attempted to punch Lee in the face, but Lee, with his quick reactions, turned his head to lessen the impact. The punch caught Lee's jaw. Pain exploded in that area. They kept up with the blows and attacks. Lee was able to land a few good strikes, but the other guy was build solid. And he had as much training as Lee had in the art of fighting. The hits and blows kept coming.

At last, Zlobin managed to land a successful punch on the bottom rib of Lee's rib cage. Bent over, Lee had all the air taken out of him for a second. It gave Zlobin enough time.

He was bored of this game, anyway.

They were evenly matched when it came to fighting. Zlobin knew a determined Lee would never give up the fight. With Lee gasping for breath, Zlobin quickly ran behind the counter. After Lee recovered and rushed forward, Zlobin raised his hand to show him he had a gun.

Lee froze and began to back up, with his hands raised.

_No, noooo_, Amanda panicked as she tried the glass door. It was locked. She began banging the glass. "Lee! _Leeeee!_"

Both men turned at the noise Amanda was making.

"_Why_, what do we have here, Stetson?" Zlobin sneered, as he viewed a desperate Amanda, "You've brought your fan club with you?"

"She's nobody to me," Lee said bravely, his hands still up in the air, "just...ignore her."

_"Lee! Leeeee_!" She continued to bang on the glass., "LEEEEE!"

"She's quite annoying," Zlobin calmly commented.

"Yeah...tell me about it," Lee stated dryly.

However, Zlobin's face now became serious as his tone lowered, _"Tell her to get away or I'll aim this gun at her first and shoot at the glass where she stands!"_

Now Lee looked worried. He turned and made eye contact with Amanda.

"Amanda! _Stop!_ Get away from here!" His voice sounded muffled to Amanda through the glass pane. But she knew exactly what he was saying, especially when his hands made large swatting motions, signaling her to go away.

A confused and despaired expression appeared on Amanda's face. She knew she wasn't really helping matters, but she felt helpless. Lee was yelling for her to stop. She reluctantly lowered her arms and the pounding noise stopped. Lee continued gesturing with his arms, so she took three giant steps backwards.

"Awh, silence is golden, isn't it, Stetson?" Zlobin scoffed.

"This is between you and me, Zlobin. Leave her out of this," Lee warned, "or I swear I'll..."

"Or you'll do what, Stetson?" Zlobin was quite enjoying himself.

Lee didn't respond to the hitman's question, "just do what you plan to do to _me_ and get it over with, Zlobin."

"I intend to do exactly that, Stetson," Zlobin stated.

From almost halfway across the room he raised his gun and aimed it directly at Lee's head.

.

.

_Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

A Public Announcement

_(A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is probably a little cheesy and ridiculous, but it reminded me of the show! And I have to admit, I certainly had fun writing it! Hope you will like it, too!)_

Chapter 10

Lee was in a locked glass building with a killer. Being that there was security, he had not brought in his gun, but unfortunately the hitman had a gun. Meanwhile, the minute Amanda had stepped away from the glass, she had quickly scampered back to the car.

_Lee, I have to save Lee, she_ murmured to herself, over and over again.

Taking initiative, she inserted the car key in the ignition and revved up her car. To her horror, when she glanced back at the office building, she witnessed Zlobin raising his arm with a gun in his hand, about ready to aim it at Lee's head.

_Noooooo! _Amanda seemed to be screaming in her head. She recalled how her car had once gone through the front of a flower shop. Well, it will have to do it again, she decided at least. She peeled out from where the car had been parked.

_Sccrreeeeeeeeehhh!_

_Hurry, she must hurry!_

With the gas pedal pressed all the way down, she kept the steering wheel steady as she purposely steered the car towards the building. Her head hit the ceiling of the car as it jumped the curb.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_

Amanda wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but once she started, she would not stop.

For Lee's sake.

And then too soon, the glass was appeared right in front of her and she momentarily shut her eyes and braced for impact.

**_Zzzzhhhhhiiiiinnnnggggggggg!_**

Her station wagon plowed right through the plate-glass window as she slammed down on the brakes. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as glass shattered everywhere, shards of it landing everywhere, including on the hood of the car. The car now began a long skid. Both Zlobin and Lee looked in shock but quickly recovered when they suddenly realized they were in the vehicle's path.

**_iiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrtttttttt!_**

The car tires screeched as it continued its slow, destructive path. Lee and Zlobin quickly dove in different directions to get out of the way as the vehicle headed now towards an impediment, the security desk . The station wagon struck it, decimating the security desk in a shower of wood and sparks.

Amanda lurched forward in her seatbelt at its final, abrupt halt. Pieces of glass were sprinkled everywhere on the floor.

Turning off the engine, Amanda's first thought was that she was still alive! Hooray! Then she started feeling her arms and legs. Whew, nothing was broken, either. The second thought she had was that she hoped she didn't run over Lee. She looked out the window and saw no sign of Lee or Zlobin.

Suddenly the driver side door of the car swung open and Amanda instantly started flailing her arms at the unknown person, an alarm expression on her face.

"Get away!" she reflexively called out.

"A-man-da!" Lee 's handsome face looked a little dazed as he tried to get her attention, "Amanda!" he said her name again, this time sounding relieved.

She immediately stopped her incessant arm movements.

"Lee! "Amanda instantly relaxed, "Oh, Lee!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! but how am I ever going to explain what happened to my car to Mother?"

"Never mind that, Amanda," he held his hand out, "Come on. I'll help you out..."

She held out her hand as Lee pulled her up and out of the car.

His emotions were running high. One reason, of course, was because she had almost run over Lee. The other was because her car would need to be repaired AGAIN. When she was finally on solid ground, Lee could feel her whole body shaking over what had occurred and he intuitively put his arms around her in a grateful bear hug, proud of her bravery.

She was safely cocooned in the secure arms of Lee. Although it felt wonderful, tears began to well in her eyes. _Oh no, not tears!_ She tried to force the tears away. She knew how Lee hated to see tears. Lee knew her fears were subsiding, but then he saw a tear drop on his sleeve. He gently used his hand to guide her head onto his chest as he rocked her in his arms.

"Ssssshhh, it's over, Amanda," Lee comforted her, "We're both okay and that's the important thing, right?"

With her ear right next to his chest, she could actually feel Lee's heart beating. And she liked it. It was pounding faster than normal.

Embarrassed that he had to see her in her moment of weakness, she nodded her head, "Yes, we're okay, Lee."

Lee smiled and looked off into the distance as he maintained the embrace, "you know, Amanda, that was a very brave thing you just did."

"H-he almost shot you, Lee, " her voice cracked, "I was so scared for you...and then I almost made you into a pancake...even scarier..."

Smiling to himself, Lee continued holding her in his arms. For a second he closed his eyes with contentment. It was nice when someone cared about him so much. He had never experienced that feeling before.

"Lee?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really like this...but where's the hitman? I didn't run over him, did I?"

Lee's eyes became wide as he also looked around. He released her and now she could see his distressed face.

"Dammit! He's gone! I bet he went upstairs to kill Williamson!" Lee exclaimed.

He headed for the stairs. Then he stopped abruptly, as if he forgot something. He ran back to her.

"What?" Amanda asked, "don't worry, I'll stay here. I promise!"

"No, it's not that..." he announced, "I...don't know where I'm going! I need to know which is Williamson's office!"

"Hmmm..." Amanda looked left, then right. She rushed over to what was left of the security desk and found the office directory on a clipboard amidst the rubble. Picking it up, she ran her finger down the alphabetical list of names. She searched quickly through the names and then her fingered stopped, "There! Third floor, office 304."

"Thanks!" Lee exclaimed while at the same time rushing to the stairwell.

.

With Lee gone, Amanda looked nervously about, wondering if she could do anything more. Lee shouldn't have to do this alone. But how could she help? Her eyes traveled down to the broken console. The security desk had given way when the car had crashed into it, but the console unit itself was still in one piece.

_She needed to help Lee and also warn Williamson at the same time._

Kneeling down at the destroyed console, she searched around through the broken pieces until she found the microphone. After looking around a bit more, she found the switch for the speaker system and flipped it up. Nothing happened.

_Come on, come on,_ she hurriedly said to herself, wishing the thing would turn on. She tried flipping the switch again and again. At last a green light lit. It was working! She brought the microphone near her mouth.

What should she say?

_"Uh, testing...1, 2. 3...hello?"_

She could hear her voice loudly reverberating throughout the building. Like an echo. She stared at the microphone as if it wasn't a microphone. Had her voice _always_ sounded that raspy? she wondered to herself.

From different parts of the building, Lee, Zlobin and Williamson paused and looked up in the air at the sound of the voice coming from the sound system. Zlobin was already in office 304 searching for Williamson, Lee was in the stairway, and Williamson, luckily, was in the break room.

_What the hell?_ Zlobin thought as he paused upon hearing Amanda's voice through the speaker.

_Amanda, what are you doing?_ Lee thought, as he just arrived on the third floor.

Williamson, the intended victim, seemed the most confused as he sat at a lone table with a coffee mug in the lounge area. He had no idea what was happening and his eyes especially bugged out when he next heard himself specifically mentioned by the speaker.

"_Uh, Mr. Williamson_, " Amanda's voice came through the microphone, _"If you can hear me,_ y_ou must hide. You are in mortal danger. A hitman is after you. He is wearing a black jacket."_

DAMN! Zlobin cursed aloud when he heard Amanda's warning. He looked down and noted his black jacket, labeling him as the 'hitman'. Having no choice. Zlobin ripped off his black jacket and tossed it on the floor.

_That was my favorite jacket, too! Zlobin ruefully thought._

Lee started down the hallway of the third floor._ Come on, Amanda, keep talking_... he urged as he searched for the right office.

Meanwhile, from the table in the lounge, Williamson shot up from the table when he heard the warning, unsure of what to do next. Maybe this is a prank, he thought. _Yeah, that's what this is; a prank,_ he convinced himself, _Charlie really outdid himself this time._

Amanda's voice was clear through the snack bar intercom: "_This is no prank, Mr. Williamson."_

_ It was as if the voice read his mind. _

_"Oh God!"_ Williamson said out loud as he broke out in a sweat, "_What do I do? What do I do?"_

"_Don't just stand there," _the female voice advised,_"you must HIDE!"_

_Yes! Must HIDE!_ Williamson quickly ran and hid behind the snack machine and waited for further instructions.

Sure enough-

"_Now, Mr. Williamson, don't confuse the hitman with the good guy,"_ Amanda explained, "_because there's a good guy looking for you, too_. _So if you happen to see a man wearing a blue striped tie, know that he is the good guy."_

Lee was still in the hallway on the third floor and upon listening to Amanda's instructions, he straightened his tie.

_Damn black jacket,_ thought Zlobin regretfully.

_Blue striped tie, blue striped tie, blue striped tie,_ Williamson quoted it like a mantra, as he stayed hidden behind the snack machine.

"_Um...that's all I have to say," _Amanda concluded,_ "Just remember: Hitman: black jacket...__and Good guy: blue striped tie. Should be easy, even if you are color-blind. Good luck, Mr. Williamson_," Amanda didn't know what else to say, but before she turned off the system, she added a, "_I guess it's 10-4 to everyone. Everyone, that is, except the hitman."_

Still in Williamson's office, Zlobin was angry at the way the night had turned out. He had wanted the element of surprise when he confronted Williamson. But now he wouldn't be able to just because he was not be able to find a blue striped tie on such short of notice. He knew he was whipped. This time.

Zlobin needed to escape, but according to that damn announcement, Stetson was lurking somewhere in the building, too, so going back the way he came was not an option. With his gun gone, no way was he going to fight Stetson again. He looked around, wondering what to do. An idea formed in his head. He looked and peered through the large office window. Then walking over to the desk in Williamson's office, he grabbed hold of executive chair and then with both hands, he flung it as hard as he could out the window. The sound of more glass shattering could be heard.

**Zzzzhhhhhiiiiinnnnggggggggg!**

In the hallway, Lee heard the sound and it helped him to quickly locate office door 304. With one powerful kick, he forced the door opened. He entered just in time to see Zlobin escaping through the broken window. Lee dashed to the window but Zlobin had made a giant leap down and land in an opened trash bin filled with soft discards. It wasn't a perfect landing, but he managed to crawl out and limp away. Lee debated going after him, but thought it might be best to find out what happened to Williamson.

After a thorough search of this office, Lee then went through all the rooms, calling out Williamson's name. The last room on the floor was the snack room. Lee rushed in and noticed the lone mug on the table, although no sign of Williamson yet.

"Williamson! You in here?" Lee called out, looking all about the room.

From behind the snack machine, a person's head timidly stuck out.

"Blue striped tie?" Williamson asked meekly, "Is that you?"

Lee relaxed for the first time since the drama in the building had begun.

_Oh Amanda._ Thanks to her, Williamson was alive.

"It's safe, Williamson, you can come out now," Lee assured him, while at the same time displaying his tie so that Williamson could clearly view it, "See? Blue striped tie."

.

.

_Please review_


End file.
